The Point of No Return
by Songbird4890
Summary: RELOADED! Hogwarts puts on the prodution of the "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!COMPLETED!
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

It was a dreary, rainy day at the beginning of a new term. The rain fell hard, and lightning pierced the sky. The Golden Trio and one extra sat in the carriage chatting the entire twenty minute ride from Hogsmeade station to the castle.

"Oh, Ginny I'm so glad that Professor Dumbledore bumped you up to our year. This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione squealed, her mid back, curly, brown hair bouncing as the carriage hit a bump.

"Oh, I know 'Mione! I heard that Dumbledore has hired a Musical Arts teacher, and is putting on "The Phantom of the Opera"!" Ginny shrieked.

"Hey, "Mione, Ginny, you two should try out! You both have beautiful voices!" Ron piped in enthusiastically.

"If we audition, you guys must audition too," Ginny challenged.

"Okay," said Ron.

"You're on," Harry said as the four of them shook hands making it official.

Everyone continued to talk until the carriage came to a sudden halt at the castle door. Students ages twelve to seventeen were filing in the heavy, ornate, oak front doors.

"So, are you Gryffindor prats going to try out for the play?" a drawling voice questioned from behind.

"We certainly are Malfoy. Are you and that pug-faced girlfriend of yours going to as well?" Hermione answered not even turning around.

"Yes we are, Granger. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, but you might want to tell Pansy to cry now because she can't beat Hermione or Ginny," Harry retorted smirking at Draco as the students entered the Great Hall.

All Draco did was glare as he headed toward the Slytherin table Pansy in tow. The four others took their seats at the Gryffindor table and immediately started conversations with all the people around them about the musical set to take place in January. A tap on the golden goblet from the teacher's table sounded and a hush fell over the Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As I am sure you are all aware, some renovations have taken place here at Hogwarts to repair various problems. Also, you have probably noticed that our beloved Professor Snape has resigned because of his failing health. To take his place, is Professor Flowers. Professor Lupin has also returned to fill the role of Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher. Also, everyone by now has heard of our new Musical Arts class and the production of "The Phantom of the Opera". I am pleased to present to you Madame Kirkbell. Auditions for the world acclaimed musical will be held September 12. For those trying out, please prepare a selection from the musical. Auditions are two weeks away, so prepare well. Now, before I bore you all to sleep, tuck in!"

With that, food appeared before the ravenous students. Everyone began to eat like they had not had food in weeks. Slowly, things began to wind down as the students became full of all the sweets which were only crumbs on the platters. Dumbledore stood up and the specs of food all disappeared.

"Dismissed," Dumbledore said followed a big belch.

The students giggled as the left the Great Hall and headed to their respective Houses. The halls were all a buzz with talk about the play. This year was going to be a year unlike any other.

Once back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny played the soundtrack to the play, and listened to it all the way through. One by one they found their perfect song. Harry chose _'All I Ask of You'_, Ron chose _'Music of the Night'_, Hermione chose _'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'_, and Ginny chose _'Think of Me'_.

On the opposite end of the castle Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were doing the same thing. Draco chose _'The Point of No Return'_, Blaise chose _'Music of the Night'_, and Pansy chose _'Angel of Music'_. The three soon grew tired and went off to bed.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were getting ready for bed. Each one humming their respective song, they slowly sauntered back to the Common Room to tell each other goodnight. Soon, the 'goodnights' had been said and they headed to their dormitories.

The next day there were no classes. Most students spent their days in their dorms or in private rooms practicing their songs.

Harry was in Hagrid's cabin as it was empty. Hagrid was once again out on an adventure with Madame Maxime. Ginny was in her dorm room, seeing as all her friends went to Hogsmeade. Ron was in his dorm since Harry and Neville were both off practicing. Hermione was in the Room of Requirement. She sat at the piano plunking out notes and singing along. She had great musical talent, able to play any song at the piano perfectly the first time. Suddenly, the door flew open and in swept the infamous bad boy of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Granger? I came here to practice. You are quite good at a piano, you know," he said staring,

Hermione hadn't even realized she had continued playing. She looked down at her hands and blushed. "Thanks, Draco. Do you want me to play your piece while you sing?"

"Sure. Thanks, but if you get to hear mine, I get to hear yours."

"You've got yourself a deal, ferret boy."

"Ladies first."

"Fine." Hermione began to play the opening of her song. She began to sing. _"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered."_

All Draco could do was stare. She was definitely tons better than Pansy could ever be. She would most likely get Christine unless little Weasel-bee was any better that her. He seriously doubted it though. If he ended up as the phantom he would actually have to kiss a Mudblood. Oh, God, his father would have a fat ass cow. His thoughts were shattered by the end of Hermione's song.

_"Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye."_

"BRAVO!" Draco bellowed as he clapped enthusiastically. "Hermione, that was gorgeous. I am completely at a loss for words. That was simply exquisite."

"Thanks, Draco," she said again blushng.

"No need to be embarrassed, Hermione."

"Well, I wouldn't if the compliments weren't coming from my arch enemy who has hated me with a passion ever since first year," Hermione admitted.

"I guess it could be quite awkward. Well, I guess we should get on with my song before someone comes in on us getting along."

"Yea. That would be utterly embarrassing. What song?" she asked sticking her hand out for his music.

"The Point of No Return."

"Ooh, that is such a good song. It will fit you well." She grabbed his music and began to play the keys with ease.

Draco soon entered. _"Past the point of no return. No Backward glances: the games we played til now are at an end. Past the thought of "if" or "when". No use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend."_

His voice was a pure baritone. His range was perfect for the phantom. If he were the phantom, and she Christine, she would have to kiss Draco! How would her friends react? How would Ron take it since he has the biggest crush on her? Oh, God, this is going to be hard.

_"Beyond the point of no return,"_ Draco finished.

Hermione hit a chord as to end the song and applauded fervidly. "Wow, Draco! You have the chance of getting the Phantom. Actually, I am almost 100 you'll get it."

"Aww, shucks, Hermione. Thanks, he replied blushing.

"Well, you better get out of here while you have a chance if you want to avoid meeting anyone you don't want to."

"Yea, you're right. Well, thanks again, and I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"You will. Bye."

"Bye," Draco said leaving the room to Hermione once again.

Hermione stayed in the room as to avoid making anything look suspicious. She gathered her things and head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Aspiring, young stars practiced well into the night. Throughout the castle, music could be heard creating the true "music of the night".

This was truly going to be a year to remember. A year so unlike any other, it would surely go down in Hogwarts: A History. A new beginning, and new classes was exactly what some of the students needed.


	2. Auditions and Results

Auditions and Results

Two weeks seemed to fly by with classes. They were a lot harder this, but no one really seemed to care. If they weren't in class or a meal, the students were off practicing. Auditions were a mere two days away, and everyone seemed to be in a state of panic.

Over the two week time, Hermione and Draco met secretly in the Room of Requirement to help each other with their songs. The constructive criticism flowed and each one of them got better and better. They were sure to get the two main lead roles.

Hermione had also helped Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and surprisingly Pansy. She refused to sing for anyone but Draco. For some reason she felt like he was her own Phantom.

The two days passed they like they had not even existed. Before everyone knew the auditions were taking place. The Great Hall was full of young hopefuls. Madame Kirkbell stood on the stage that had been set up.

"Excuse me, excuse me," she said with an elegant French accent. "If you please take a seat we will begin. Okay. I can assume you are all here because you believe you possess what it takes to be in the extremely famous muggle musical. We are soon going to find out who truly do have that talent. I will call you up by last name, except for a select few who I want to hear when there are only a few people. Here they are: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley. Now we will begin. Susan Bones, you're first darling. Come on don't be shy."

One by one, students sang their pieces. It went from Susan to Blaise. Blaise was very good. Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis were also very good. Pansy was extremely good but no where close to Hermione or Ginny.

Finally, it was time for the only five left to audition. One by one, they sang their pieces. As Hermione finished, the whole room was silent until Madame Kirkbell shattered the earsplitting silence.

"Well, Miss Granger, you certainly have promise. Results are posted tomorrow. Master Malfoy, please."

Draco sang his song and hit every note perfectly. He kept his eyes on Hermione the entire time. She seemed to keep him grounded in a way. He hit his last note.

"Very nice, Draco. Results tomorrow. Master Potter, if you please."

Harry sang his song and he too hit every note exquisitely. He stared at everything and nothing at the same time. He made eye contact with every single person, and every object in the enormous Hall. He finished on a brilliant note.

"Beautiful job, Harry. Nice job on the eye contact. Ginny, dear, you're next."

Ginny sang. Her meek voice fit the song and part of Meg perfectly. She hit her last note and her eyes twinkled.

"Well done, Ginny. Very good job. Last but certainly not least is Ronald Weasley."

Ron sang. He followed Harry's advice and made eye contact with as many people as he could. He held the last note with ease.

"Good job , Ron. Nice eye contact and breath support. Each one of you has a gift and we will soon see which part you shall be cast as. See you at dinner."

Dinner. Right. It was nearly time for dinner already. Good thing today was Saturday or many students would have missed a lot in class.

Speaking of classes, the new Potions Master, Professor Flowers, was extremely nice. Much better than Snape in Harry's opinion. Professor Flowers actually liked Harry. Having Lupin back was also a great joy. Also, Madame Kirkbell was extremely pleasant and her accent suited her personality perfectly.

At dinner that evening, the Great Hall was roaring with excitement of the tryouts. As they ate, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"Alright, alright. Now I know everyone is anxious to find out if you made the musical or not. Unfortunately, the results will not be posted until first thing tomorrow morning in each House Common Room, or on the door to the Great Hall. Madame Kirkbell would like to thank all of you who tried out. She wishes she could be here to tell you herself but she is busy making the decisions for the casting. I wish all of you good luck and I sincerely hope you get the part you want. The other teachers join with me saying good luck. Dismissed."

The food disappeared and the students began filing out of the Great Hall. No one could stand still. Nerves were coursing throughout every student's veins.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and were instantly mobbed by all the students who didn't have the guts or voice to audition. After about three hours of questions, people began to get tired, and went to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got ready but came back downstairs and talked some more.

Slowly, the sky became of the deepest black and the four decided to head to bed. No one could sleep well that night. Nerves and anxiety coursed through the veins of every person.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. A beautiful day that brought wonderful results. Everyone crowded around the Common Room bulletin board.

"Excuse me! Can I get through please?!" Hermione asked pleadingly.

"Come on! MOVE IT!" Ron roared.

Then, they saw it. The single piece of paper that held the future of the school year for each student. The piece of red paper read:

_**Cast for "The Phantom of the Opera"**_

_**The Phantom: Draco Malfoy**_

_**Christine: Hermione Granger**_

_**Raoul: Harry Potter**_

_**Madame Giry: Luna Lovegood**_

_**Carlotta: Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Firmin: Neville Longbottom**_

_**Andre: Blaise Zambini**_

_**Piangi: Ronald Weasley**_

_**Meg Giry: Ginny Weasley**_

_**Reyer: Terry Boot**_

_**Buquet: Colin Creevey**_

_**Lefevre: Andrew Kirke**_

_**Passirino: Graham Pritchard**_

_**Auctioneer: Ernie Macmillan**_

_**Porter: Dennis Creevey**_

_**Chorus Line: Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bullstrode, Hannah Abbot, Geoffrey Hooper, Andrew Kirke, Ernie Macmillan, Laura Madley, Natalie McDonald, Eloise Midgeon, and Adrian Pucey.**_

**_CONGRATULATIONS TO YOU ALL! I WISH I COULD HAVE CAST ALL OF YOU BUT I SIMPLY COULD NOT. FIRST REHEARSAL IS TOMORROW AT 2:00. DO NOT BE LATE OR YOUR PART WILL BE CHANGED._**

**Madame Kirkbell**

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione squealed. "I got Christine. OH MY GOD!" And with that, she fainted. Harry caught her just before he hit the floor. His mouth was wide open he was absolutely thrilled.

This was certainly a big surprise to everyone. Ron had a look of disgust on his face knowing he had to be in love with Pansy. The board was set and the pieces began to move.


	3. Rehearsals

Rehearsals

Two o'clock the next day came agonizingly slow. Finally, the time came and the students eagerly went to the Great Hall hoping not to be late. The actors chatted among themselves mostly among housemates.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Neville and Blaise, even with Blaise in Slytherin, were carrying a nice conversation. Right before the bell chimed two, Draco sauntered in with his arm slung carelessly around Pansy's waist. Hermione felt a pang of hurt. 'Oh, God,' she thought. 'Am I falling for the notorious bad boy? A Slytherin and a pureblood? My parents would be happy, but his would not.' Her thoughts were cut short by an elegant French accent.

"Children, children. Come now. Look this way please Draco. Now, today we will read through the entire script as well as sing the songs. Being the talented people that you are, I believe you should know all the words to the songs of which your characters sing. That will be most helpful. Rehearsals from now on will be Tuesdays and Thursdays from the time your last class ends until dinner. Occasionally, weekend rehearsals will be called to learn certain scenes that might be embarrassing to block in front of the entire cast. For instance, "Music of the Night" will be blocked this Saturday at noon. Do not be late. Now, here are your scripts. Turn to page two and we will begin."

The students quietly whispered among themselves as the opened the massive volume of the script. Bound in black leather, and with golden lettering on the cover, students marveled at the scripts which seemed to be several decades old.

"Now, now kids. Quiet so we can begin. Now begin."

The rehearsal went well. As the sun began to set, and painted the sky brilliant reds and pinks. The last bit of music played, and faded away quietly echoing in the Great Hall.

"Wonderful job. I am very proud of each and every one of you. My decisions in casting this play have not failed me. I am very excited to see where this will go. I will see you tomorrow after your last class. Again, wonderful job today. Dismissed."

As Hermione neared the door with Harry at her side, Madame Kirkbell called her back. "Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Will you come here for a moment? Oh yes, Mister Potter, you as well!"

The three came up to her. "Yes?" they questioned in unison.

"Well, as you know, the script calls for Christine to kiss the Phantom as well as for Raoul and Christine to kiss. If you don't mind please stop by my hut in the clearing near Hagrid's, after dinner. I would like for us to get over the fear of having to kiss a best friend and a hated enemy."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and then at Madame Kirkbell.

"Oh yes, I have heard of the past you and Mister Malfoy have experienced here at Hogwarts. The Headmaster informed of everything when I showed him the cast list. He strongly advised against giving the roles out like this, but I insisted. Now, you will have to get over it and I understand that it must be awkward, but I know you three are mature enough to handle it. Remember my hut after dinner. I won't keep you long. No run along."

"Yes Ma'am."

The three left actually carrying on a real conversation. It was surprising, but not entirely a miracle. Many thought it was, and to Harry this was all a whirlwind. Draco actually had nothing horrible to say to either of them but especially Hermione.

"Well, see you two after dinner, eh?" said Draco as Harry and Hermione headed toward the stairs.

"Sure thing, Malfoy," Hermione said but Malfoy had no hint of disdain and hatred. She had said it just as if she had said goodbye to Harry or Ron.

Draco, slightly amused with this, walked down the stairs to the dungeons. Dinner began in fifteen minutes giving the students just enough time to change if they chose to do so.

Dinner had ended and three met up with Madame Kirkbell on their way and walked with her to her hut. Once there she stopped at the door.

"Okay. I will take Harry and Hermione first in my study. Mister Malfoy, feel free to make yourself at home. You may fix yourself some hot chocolate if you wish."

"Thank you, Madame. I will."

Once inside, the three marveled at how small and the hut was on the outside though it was so spacious and decorative it was on the inside.

"Harry, Hermione. If you will follow me please." She led them to the back of the hut and into a large room, and closed the door behind them. "Okay. Well, as you know, Raoul and Christine are childhood lovers and have rekindled an old flame. Now kiss."

The two friends looked at her utterly bewildered. Did she really expect them to haul and snog each other? Their mouths dropped.

"Shut your mouths and do as you are told. Come now. We don't have a long time, as I know you still have homework to do."

"I've done all mine!" Hermione piped merrily.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you Hermione?"

"Thank you. Now come on Harry. Don't be shy." She stepped closer to him and so did he.

Harry moved in closer until they were almost touching and stopped.

"Go on Harry," Madame Kirkbell urged.

Harry gulped. He closed the gap and his and Hermione's lips touched ever so slightly and oh so gently. Her lips were soft, and he secretly relished the feeling of her lips upon her own. He pulled away.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it Harry?"

"No ma'am, Madame Kirkbell."

"Now, if you will Harry go get Draco." Draco soon entered the room. "Okay. As you two know, the Phantom loves Christine to the point it actually drives him mad. In the last scene, Christine shows loyalty to him by kissing him in order to set Raoul free. Kiss each other."

Draco moved slowly to Hermione. Hermione stood still and licked her lips slightly. Draco moved in for the kill. His lips touched her already swollen lips from Harry gently. An electrical current seemed to rush through them both, and they broke apart dazed and confused.

Madame Kirkbell noticed the exchange and decided to ease their confusion. "They say when a wirzarding couple kisses and an exchange such as that occurs, it is said that the two are destined to be together forever."

Draco and Hermione stared at her then at each not sure what to say. The left the room dazed. Ignoring Harry's questions, all three walked up to the school in complete silence except for the random question from Harry.

Rehearsals continued on as planned and each was better than the last. Lines were memorized and blocking was staged. Dances were choreographed, and songs were sung.

The months flew by. Rehearsals filled spare time and students became more and more excited as January was drawing near.

Soon, the time came and the performance was only five days away. The cast and crew worked around the clock trying to get last minute things ready.

Eventually, the time came and the performance day was finally dawning upon the school. All cast and crew were excused from classes that day, and all work was excused as well.

Well, the day had come and the stage is set.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

From here on out until the play is over, the chapters will be posted in paragraph form with HP character names to help you the reader better imagine the story line with a HP twist. Here is a copy of the cast list just in case you have forgotten.

The Phantom: Draco Malfoy

Christine: Hermione Granger

Raoul: Harry Potter

Madame Giry: Luna Lovegood

Carlotta: Pansy Parkinson

Firmin: Neville Longbottom

Andre: Blaise Zambini

Piangi: Ronald Weasley

Meg Giry: Ginny Weasley

Reyer: Terry Boot

Buquet: Colin Creevey

Lefevre: Andrew Kirke

Passirino: Graham Pritchard

Auctioneer: Ernie Macmillan

Porter: Dennis Creevey

Chorus Line: Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bullstrode, Hannah Abbot, Geoffrey Hooper, Andrew Kirke, Ernie Macmillan, Laura Madley, Natalie McDonald, Eloise Midgeon, and Adrian Pucey.

Also, be aware that some of the next chapters will be short and some long. This is all because I'm doing this in scenes. As usual, some scenes are longer than others. Thank you for your patience.

ENJOY THE SHOW!


	5. Prologue

**Speech help:**

Blah talking

_**Blahsinging**_

(…)action

An old opera house sat in the city. Enormous and grey, the building stood in luminous silence. A few people were inside as the contents of the opera were being auctioned off. The action starts with the sound of the auctioneer's gavel.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau." Ernie said powerfully.

Dennis as the porter replied, "Showing here."

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Changy. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robe playing the symbols. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," Ernie continued with the action.

Dennis, holding up the lot, said dully, "Showing here." He then set it in motion showing it to the bidders.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid."

A battle between a 70 year old Harry and Ginny takes place. Harry, being the sly dog he is, eventually buys it.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicompte de Changy. Thank you, sir."

Harry is given the box. He studies it and a spotlight comes up on him. He sings quietly, half to himself half to the music box. "**_A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said._** **_She often spoke of you my friend._** **_Your velvet lining and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_**

After Harry's side song, the attention returns to Ernie the auctioneer.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

Ernie switches on the chandelier. There is an enormous flash and the overture of the play begins. The opera house is slowly restored to its old splendor. The chandelier, now immense and glittering, rises from the stages and hovers to the center of the Great Hall, where it stops.


	6. Rehearsals for Hannibal

Rehearsals for Hannibal

(scene 1)

We have reached the great choral scene in which **HANNIBAL** and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman invasion under Scipio. ** HANNIBAL** is **Ubaldo Piangi; ELISSA**, Queen of Cartage and Hannibal's mistress, is **Carlotta Guidicelli. ** The tow leading **SLAVE GIRLS** are played by **Meg Giry **and **Christine Daae**. ** Mme. Giry** is the ballet mistress. ** M. Reyer**, the repetiteur, is in charge.

We join the opera toward the end of **ELISSA**'s great aria. She is alone, holding a present from **HANNIBAL**, a bleeding severed head.

PANSY at the end of her cade sings. "**_This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"_**

**A stage hand** carries a ladder across the stage. **Others** are seen constructing parts of the scenery.

The GIRL'S CHORUS sings, "**_With feasting and dancing and song,_** **_tonight in celebration_** **_we greet the victorious throng_** **_returned to bring salvation!"_**

The MEN'S CHORUS follows with, "**_The trumpets of Carthage resound!_** **_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_** **_Hark to our step on the ground!"_**

EVERYONE sings, "**_Hear the drums- Hannibal comes!"_**

**Piangi** enters as Hannibal.

Ron sings as Piangi, "**_Sad to return to find the land we love_** **_threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching_** **_grasp"._**

Terry who is M. Reyer interrupts him. "Signor…if you please: "Rome". We say "Rome" not "Roma"."

Ron, embarrassed, replies in a mumble, "Si, si, Rome not Roma. Is very hard for me."

He turns away practicing. "Rome…Rome…"

Enter **Leferve**, the retiring manager of the Opera, with **M. Firmin** and **M. Andre**, to whom he has just sold it.

Terry, not noticing them, continues on. "Once again, then, if you please, Signor: "Sad to return…"."

Andrew, as Leferve, says to **Andre **and **Firmin,** "This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." Seeing a pause in the rehearsal, **Leferve** attempts to attract attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already perhaps, have met M. Andre and M. Firmin…"

The new managers are politely bowing, when **Reyer** interrupts.

"I'm sorry, M. Leferve, we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?"

"My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed…"

"Thank you, monsieur, he said turning back to **Piangi**. ""Sad to return…" Signor…"

Andrew said sotto voce to **Andre** and **Firmin** as Reyer went back to rehearsal, "M. Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid."

The rehearsal continues.

Ron sang again, "**_Sad to return to the land we love_** **_threatened once more by_** **_Rome's far-reaching grasp._** **_Tomorrow we shall break_** **_the chains of Rome._** **_Tonight, rejoice- your army has come home._**

**The ballet girls** begin their dance. **Leferve, Andre,** and **Firmin **stand center-stage watching the ballet. They are in the way. The ballet continues under the following dialogue.

Andrew turning to Blaise and Neville indicated Piangi. "Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta."

Luna, as Madame Giry who is exasperated by their presence, bangs her cane angrily on the stage. "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" she hissed.

"My apologies, Mme. Giry," said Andrew bowing his head and leading BlaiseandNeville aside. "Mme. Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole business."

Neville asked in a persistent manner, "I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

Andrew, ignoring this, calls his attention to the continuing ballet. "We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets."

**Meg** becomes prominent among the dancers.

Blaise, as he sees Meg asks, "Who is that girl, Leferve?"

Andrew, turns to Blaise and answers. "Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising."

**Christine** becomes prominent. She has absent-mindedly fallen out of step.

Luna, spotting her, bangs her cane again. "You! Christine Daae! Concentrate girl!"

Ginny, as Meg said quietly to **Christine**. "Christine…what's the matter?"

Neville, confuzzled, says to **Leferve**, "Daae? Curious name."

Andrew replies dully, "Swedish."

Blaise who was curious asked, "Any relation to the violinist?"

Andrew, growing bored with the subject answered, "His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid."

The ballet continues to its climax and ends. **THE CHORUS** continues.

The chorus sings, **_"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests-_** **_the elephants of Carthage!_**

**_As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"_**

An **ELEPHANT**, a life-sized mechanical replica, enters. **Piangi** is lifted, in triumph, onto its back.

Pansy sang, "**_Once more to my welcoming arms_**

**_My love returns in splendor!"_**

Ron answers, "**_Once more to those welcoming arms_**

**_My heart and soul surrender!"_**

The chorus sings, "**_The trumpeting elephants sound_**! **_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_** **_Hark to their step on the ground!_** **_Hear the drums!_** **_Hannibal comes!"_**

At the end of the chorus **Leferve** claps his hands for silence. The elephant is led off. Two stage-hands are revealed operating it from within.

Andrew spoke in his most professional manner, "Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Giry, thank you-may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks now there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can tell you now that these were all true and its my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre."

There is polite applause, and some bowing. **Carlotta **makes her presence felt.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now," Andrew introduced.

Blaise, trying to butter up Carlotta said, "Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora."

Andrew, continuing with the introductions, says, "And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

Neville, being polite as possible says, "An honor, Signor."

Blaise, being sweet and charming says to Pansy, "If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, M. Reyer objects…" he finished in a somewhat acerbic tone.

Pansy, said with a thick Italian accent, "My manager commands…M. Reyer?"

Terry answers, "My diva commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?"

Neville, rushing to get this over with answers quickly, "Two bars will be quite sufficient."

Terry, ensuring **Carlotta** is ready, says, "Signora?"

Pansy retorts, "Maestro."

The intro is played on the piano.

"**_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long_**

**_To take your heart…."_**

As **Carlotta ** sings a backdrop crashes to the floor cutting her off from half the cast.

Ginny, the ballet girls, and some of the chorus sing tauntingly, "**_He's here:_** **_The Phantom of the Opera._** **_He is with us,_** **_it's the ghost…."_**

Ron, looked up furiously spat "You idiots!" as he rushes over to **Carlotta**. "Cara! Cara! Are you hurt?"

Andrew, acting concerned said, "Signora! Are you alright? Buquet! Where is Buquet?!"

Ron, still furious spoke spraying spit everywhere, "Is no one concerned for our prima donna?"

Andrew, not angry, said, "Get that man down here!" He truns to Andre and Firmin. "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this."

The drop is raised high enough to reveal upstage an old stagehand, **Joseph Buquet**, holding a length of rope, which looks almost like a noose.

Andrew spat, "Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?"

Colin, as Buquet, replies, "Please monsieur don't look at me! As God's my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there, and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost."

Ginny said, looking up, "He's there; the Phantom of the Opera…"

Blaise, slightly unnerved by this said, "Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?"

Neville, frustrated spat to Meg and the others, "Mademoiselle, please!"

Blaise, says sweetly to **Carlotta**, "These things do happen."

Pansy, completely furious hisses, "Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen!! Ubaldo! Andiamo!"

Piangi dutifully fetches her furs from the wings.

Ron spat as he passed Neville and Blaise, "Amateurs!" and stomped out with Pansy.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt," Andrew replied curtly.

He leaves. The **COMPANY** looks anxiously at the **NEW MANGAERS**.

Blaise said, "La Carlotta will be back."

Luna turned to him and asked, "You think so messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

The **GIRLS** twitter and twirl in fear.

Neville said, "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

Luna, reading the note, answered not paying attention. "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

Neville, bewildered, hissed, "His salary?"

Luna replied calmly, "Monsieur Leferve paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Changy as your patron."

Some sort of reaction to this from the **ballet girls. Christine** takes hold of **Meg** nervously.

Blaise, slightly angry said to **Giry**, "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself."

Luna said continuing on with Neville. "Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, monsieur?"

Neville replied, "In our box."

Blaise, changing the subject to the present problem, asked, "Madame, who is the understudy for this role?"

Terry spat, "There is no understudy, monsieur- the production is new."

Ginny, said shyly, "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."

Neville asked, "The chorus girl?"

Ginny said to **Firmin**, "She's been taking lessons a great teacher."

Blaise, curious, asked, "From whom?"

Hermione, as Christine answered uneasily, "I don't know, sir…"

Neville said exasperated, "Oh, not you as well!" He turns to **Andre**, fuming. " A full house- and we'll have to cancel!"

Luna said back, "Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught."

Terry said after a pause, "From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle."

Hermione nodded, and came in where she needed to. **_"Think of me,_** **_think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye._** **_Remember me once in a while-_** **_promise me you'll try."_**

Neville said under his breath, "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

Blaise, giving a reassuring smile to Hermione, said back, "Don't fret, Firmin."

Hermione continued, "**_When you find that, once_** **_again, you long_** **_to take your heart back and be free-_** **_If you ever find a moment,_** **_spare a thought for me."_**

There is a transformation to the Gala. **Christine **is revealed in full costume.

Hermione sang on, **_"We never said_** **_our love was evergreen_** **_or as unchanging as the sea-_** **_But if you can still remember_** **_stop and think of me. Think of all the things_** **_we've shared and seen-_** **_Don't think about the things_** **_which might have been. Think of me,_**

**_think of me waking , silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to out you from my mind. Recall those days; look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do- There will never be a day, when I won't think of you…"_**

There is applause and bravos. Prominent among the bravos are those of the young **Rauol** in the **Managers'** box.

Harry, as Raoul, sang "**_Can it be? Can it be Christine?"_** He raises his opera glasses. **_"What a change!_** **_You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were,"_** He lowers his opera glasses. "**_She may not remember me,_** **_but I remember her…"_**

Hermione sang finishing her aria. **_"We never said_** **_our love was evergreen,_** **_or as unchanging as the sea-_** **_But please promise me that sometimes you will think_**

**_o-o-o-…of me!"_**


	7. After the Gala

After the Gala

(scene 2)

The curtain closes upstage. **Ballet girls**, from the wings gush around **Christine** who hands each a flower from her bouquet. **Reyer** stiffly gives his approval.

Luna said approvingly to **Christine**. "Yes, you did very well. He will be pleased."

She turns to the **dancers**. "And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse. Now!"

She emphasizes this with her cane. The **ballet girls** settle into rehearsal upstage, **Giry** keeping time with her stick. Variations of this continue throughout the scene.

**Christine** moves slowly, downstage, away from the **dancers** as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen by her, **Meg** also moves away and follows her. As **Christine** is about to open the dressing room door, she hears the **Phantom**'s voice out of nowhere.

Draco's voice sang purely, "**_Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…"_**

**Christine **is bewildered by the voice. **Meg,** following, has not heard it. **Christine** turns in surprise, and is relieved to see her.

Ginny, sang, "**_Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your new tutor?"_**

Hermione sang distracted, and entering her dressing room. "**_Father once spoke of an angel._** **_I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here! _**She continues to sing in a trance-like way. "**_Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He- the unseen genius."_**

Ginny sang back uneasily. "**_Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_**

Hermione sang on ecstatic, and not hearing her. "**_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"_**

Ginny sang to herself, "**_Who is this angel? This…"_**

Both girls sang in an enchanting duet, "**_Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…"_**

Hermione sang darkly, "**_He's with me even now…"_**

Ginny sang bewildered, "**_Your hands are cold…"_**

Hermione sang on, "**_All around me…"_**

Ginny sang looking worried, "**_Your face, Christine, it's white…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_It frightens me…"_**

Ginny sang back soothingly, "**_Don't be frightened…"_**

They look at each other. The moment is broken by the arrival of Mme. Giry.

Luna said coldly, "Meg Giry. Are you a dancer? Then come and practice."

**Meg** leaves and joins the **dancers**.

Luna continued once Ginny was gone. "My dear, I was asked to give this to you."

Se hands **Christine** a note, and exits. **Christine** opens it and reads.

Hermione read the note puzzled. "A red scarf…the attic…Little Lotte…"


	8. Christine's Dressing Room

Christine's Dressing Room

(scene 3)

Meanwhile, **Raoul, Andre, Firmin, and Mme. Firmin **are seen making their way to the dressing room, the **managers** in high spirits, bearing champagne.

Blaise said excited, "A tour de force! No other way to describe it!"

Neville replied smiling, "What a relief! Not a single refund!"

Susan Bones as Mme Firmin said coldly, "Greedy."

Blaise continued not listening to her. "Richard, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae!"

Neville said to Raoul indicating Christine's dressing room, "Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte."

Harry replied, "Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied." He takes the bottle of champagne from Firmin.

Blaise said, "As you wish, monsieur."

The managers bow and move off.

Neville said inquiring, "They appear to have met before…"

**Raoul** knocks at the door and enters.

Harry said in mock anger, "Christine Daae, where is your scarf?"

Hermione questioned looking up at him, "Monsieur?"

Harry, still playing the parent, continued, " You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…"

Hermione said relieved and excited, "Because you had to into the sea and fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!"

Harry said, "Christine."

They embrace and laugh. She moves away and sits at her dressing table.

Harry started to sing, "**_"Little Lotte let her mind wander…""_**

Hermione said, "You remember that, too…"

Harry sang on, continuing, "**_"…Little Lotte thought:: Am I fonder of dolls…""_**

Both sing as Christine joins in. "**_"…or of goblins, of shoes…""_**

Hermione sang on, "**_"…or of riddles. Of frocks…""_**

Harry said, "Those picnics in the attic… **_"…or of chocolates…""_**

Hermione said smiling, "Father playing the violin…"

Harry said b

As we read to each other dark stories of the North…

Hermione sang as a response, "**_"No. What I love best Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!""_**

Both sang, "**_"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!""_**

Hermione turned in her chair to look at him and said, "Father said, "When I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

Harry said back, "No doubt of it. And now we shall go to supper!"

Hermione said back quickly, "No, Raoul. The Angel of Music is very strict."

Harry said back laughingly, "I shan't keep you up late!"

Hermione warned, "No, Raoul…"

Harry, not paying attention to this continued, "You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte." He hurries out.

Hermione cried out calling after him, "Raoul!" As she quietly picked up her hand mirror she said to the emptiness where Raoul once stood, "Things have changed Raoul."

There is tremulous music. **Christine** hears the **Phantom**'s voice, seemingly from behind her dressing room mirror.

Draco's voice sang outraged, "**_Insolent boy!_** **_This slave of fashion_** **_basking in your glory! Ignorant fool!_** **_This brave young suitor,_** **_sharing in my triumph!"_**

Hermione sang back spell-bound. "**_Angel! I hear you speak._** **_I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak-_** **_forgive me. Enter at last, Master!_**

Draco's voice sang back purely, "**_Flattering child, you shall know me,_** **_see why in shadow I hide!_** **_Look at your face in the mirror-_** **_I am there inside!"_**

The figure of the **Phantom** becomes discernable behind the mirror.

Hermione sang, ecstatic. "**_Angel of Music!_** **_Guide and guardian!_** **_Grant to me your glory!_** **_Angel of Music Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!"_**

Draco's voice sang sang/whispered, "**_I am your Angel. Come to me: Angel of Music."_**

**Christine** walks toward the glowing, shimmering glass. Meanwhile, **Raoul** has returned, He hears voices and is puzzled. He tries the door which is locked.

Harry shouted, while furiously shaking the door handle, "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?"

Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the **Phantom**. He reaches forward and takes **Christine** firmly, but not fiercely, by the hand. His touch is cold, and **Christine **gasps.

Drano sang/whispered, "**_I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music"_**

**Christine** disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her. The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and **Raoul** enters to find the room empty.

Harry shouted, "Christine! Angel!"


	9. The Labyrinth Underground

The Labyrinth Underground

(scene 4)

The **Phantom** and **Christine** take their strange journey to the **Phantom**'s lair. Candles rise from the stage. We **Christine** and the **Phantom** in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake.

Hermione sang, "**_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which speaks to me_** **_and calls my name. And do I dream again?_** **_For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there-_** **_inside my mind."_**

Draco answered, "**_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And thought you turn from me,_** **_to glance behind,_** **_the Phantom of the Opera is there-_** **_inside your mind."_**

Hermione sang back, "**_Those who have seen your face_** **_draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_**

Draco finished the thought, "**_It's me they hear…"_**

Both sing in a unison duet, "**_Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined:_** **_the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind…"_**

Offstage voices sing eerily, "**_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_** **_Beware the Phantom of the Opera…"_**

Draco sang, "**_In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery…"_**

Hermione now finished his thought. "**_Were both in you…"_**

Both sang entrancingly, "**_And in this labyrinth,_** **_where night is blind,_** **_the Phantom of the Opera is there/here, inside your/my mind"_**

Draco shouted, "Sing, my Angel of Music!"

Hermione obeyed. "**_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…"_** She began to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant.


	10. Beyond the Lake

Beyond the Lake

(scene 5)

Finally they arrive in the **Phantom's** lair. Downstage the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabrums outlining the space. The boat turns into a bed. There is a huge pipe organ. The **Phantom** sits at the pipe organ and takes over the accompaniment.

Draco sang, "**_I have brought you_** **_to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,_** **_music…_** **_You have come here,_** **_for one purpose, and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing,_** **_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing. For my music, my music…"_**

The mood changes and Draco sings again. "**_Night-time sharpens_**, **_heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._** **_Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender. Turn your face away_** **_from the garish light of day,_** **_turn your thoughts away_** **_from cold, unfeeling light-_** **_and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your_** **_darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life_** **_you knew before!_**

**_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._**

**_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight –the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey _**

**_to a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music of the night!"_**

During all this, the **Phantom** has conditioned **Christine** to the coldness of his touch and her fingers are brave enough to stray to the mask and caress it, with no hint of removing it. The **Phantom** leads her to a large mirror from which he removes a dusty cover and in which we see the image of **Christine**, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown. **Christine** moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image thrusts its hands through the mirror towards her. She faints. The **Phantom** catches her and carries her to the bed where he lays her down.

Draco sang softly, "**_You alone can make my song take flight-_** **_help me make the music of the night…."_**


	11. The Next Morning

FYI:

**Blah talking in rhythm**

The Next Morning

(scene 6)

As the light brightens, we see the **Phantom** seated at the organ playing with furious concentration. He breaks off occasionally to write the music down. There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed. Mysteriously, it plays and **Christine** wakes up. The music keeps her in a half-trance.

Hermione sang, "**_I remember there was mist,_** **_swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around,_** **_and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man…"_** She rises and approaches the **Phantom** who does not see her. As she reaches for his mask, he turns, almost catching her. This happens several times. "**_Who was that shape_** **_in the shadow? Whose is the face_** **_in the mask?"_**

She finally succeeds in removing the mask from his face. The **Phantom** springs up and rounds on her furiously. She clearly sees his face. The audience does not, as he is standing in profile and in shadow.

Draco spat, "**Damn you!** **You little prying** **Pandora! You little demon-** **is this what you wanted to see? Curse you!** **You little lying** **Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!** **Damn you! Curse you!"**

There is a pause and he continues in a different mood. "**Stranger** **than you dreamt it can you even** **dare to look** **or bear to** **think of me: this loathsome gargoyle who** **burns in hell, but secretly** **yearns for heaven,** **secretly…secretly… But Christine… Fear can** **turn to love- you'll** **learn to see, to find the man** **behind the** **monster: this…** **repulsive carcass, who** **seems a beast, but secretly** **dreams of beauty,** **secretly…secretly…Oh, Christine…"**

He holds out his hand for the mask, which she gives to him. He puts it on, turning to the audience he speaks.

"**Come we must return-those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."**

The lair sinks into the floor as the **Phantom **and **Christine** leave.


	12. Backstage

Backstage

(scene 7)

**Buquet** mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the **ballets girls**.

Colin sang, "**_Like yellow parchment_** **_is his skin…A great black hole served as the nose that never grew…"_**

Demonstrating his method of self-defense against the Punjab lasso, he inserts a hand in-between the rope and his neck and pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of horror and delight the **ballet girls** applaud this demonstration.

He explains to them as he sings, "**_You must be always_** **_on your guard,_** **_or he will catch you with his magical lasso!"_**

A trap opens center stage casting a shadow of the **Phantom** as he emerges. The **girls**, linking hands, run off terrified. The **Phantom**, leading **Christine**, fixes his stare on **Buquet**. Sweeping his cape around **Christine**, he exits with her. Before they go, **Giry** has entered, observing. She turns on **Buquet**.

Luna sang sharply, "**_Those who speak_** **_of what they know_** **_find, too late, that prudent_** **_silence is wise._** **_Joseph Buquet,hold your tongue!"_** She slapped him across the face.

"**_He will burn you with the heat of his eyes…" _**


	13. The Manager's Office

The Manager's Office

(Scene 8)

A desk, chairs, papers. **Firmin** is scornfully eyeing a newspaper article.

Neville sang, "**_"Mystery after gala night."_** **_It says, "Mystery_** **_of soprano's flight!"_** **_"Mystified_** **_baffled Surete say,_** **_we are mystified-_** **_we suspect foul play!"" _**He lowers the paper. "**_Bad news on soprano scene. First Cralotta,_** **_now Christine!_** **_Still, at least_** **_the seats get sold. Gossip's worth_** **_its weight in gold. What a way to run a business!_** **_Spare me these unending trials!_** **_Half your cast disappears,_** **_but the crowd still cheers!_** **_Opera!_** **_To hell with Gluck and Handel-_** **_it's a scandal that'll_** **_pack 'em in the aisles!"_**

**Andre** bursts in, in a temper

Blaise sang, "**_Damnable!_** **_Will they all walk out?_** **_This is damnable!"_**

Neville sang back harshly, "**_Andre please don't shout….It's publicity!_** **_And the take is vast!_** **_Free publicity!"_**

Blaise sang back, " **_But we have no cast…"._**

Neville sang calmly, " **_But Andre, have you seen the queue?"_** He has been sorting through the mail on his desk. Finding the two letters from the **Phantom**. "**_Oh, it seems you got one too…"_**

He hands the letter to **Andre** who opens it and reads.

Blaise sang the letter. "**_"Dear Andre_** **_what a charming gala! Christine enjoyed a great success!_** **_We were hardly bereft_** **_when Carlotta left-_** **_otherwise_** **_the chorus was entrancing_** **_but the dancing was a_** **_lamentable mess!""_**

Neville sang reading his. "**_"Dear Firmin, Just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid._** **_Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.:_** **_No one likes a debtor,_** **_so it's better if my orders are obeyed!""_**

Blaise and Neville sang together outraged. "**_Who would have the gall to send this?_** **_Someone with a puerile brain!"_**

Neville sang, examining both letters. "**_They are both signed "O.G"…"_**

Blaise sang back, "**_Who the hell is he?"_**

Both sang immediately realizing who it is. "**_Opera ghost!"_**

Neville sang unamused, "**_It's really not amusing!"_**

Blaise sang on, "**_He's abusing our position!"_**

Neville sang back, "**_In addition he wants money!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_He's a funny sort of spectre…"_**

Both sing looking at each other, "**_…to expect a_** **_large retainer!_**

**_Nothing plainer- he is clearly quite insane!"_**

They are interrupted by the arrival of **Raoul**, who brandishes another of the **Phantom's** notes.

Harry sang worried as hell, "**_Where is she?"_**

Blaise sang hoping, "**_You mean Carlotta?"_**

Harry sang looking at Blaise strangely, "**_ I mean Miss Daae-_** **_where is she?"_**

Neville sang back dryly, "**_Well, how should we know?"_**

Harry demanded, "**_I want an answer-_** **_I take it that you sent me this note?"_**

Neville looked shocked. "**_What is this nonsense?"_**

Blaise sang back, "**_Of course not!"_**

Neville sang gesturing to him and Blaise. "**_Don't look at us!"_**

Harry sang, "**_She's not with you, then?"_**

Neville sang back almost disgusted. " **_Of course not!"_**

Blaise began to argue, "**_We're in the dark…."_**

Harry sang back raising his hands. "**_Monsieur, don't argue-_** **_Isn't this the_** **_letter you wrote?"_**

Neville asked, "**_And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?_** He corrected himself after soon realizing his mistake. "Written!"

**Raoul** hands the note to **Andre**, who reads it.

Blaise sang as he read the letter, "**_"Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing._** **_Make no attempt to see her again.""_**

The **managers** look mystified.

Harry said puzzled, "If you didn't write it, who did?"

**Carlotta **bursts in. She too has a letter, which has cheered her no more than the others.

Pansy sang enraged, "**_Where is he?"_**

Blaise said back, "**Ah, welcome back!"**

Pansy sang back, "**_Your precious patron-_** **_Where is he?"_**

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "**_What is it now?"_**

Pansy sang scathingly to **Raoul. "_I have your letter-_** **_A letter which I rather resent!"_**

Neville looked at **Raoul** and sang, "**_And did you send it?"_**

Harry shot back, "**_Of course not!"_**

Blaise sang on **Raoul's** side. "**_As if he would!"_**

Pansy asked confused, "**_You didn't send it?"_**

Harry, a bit annoyed, answered, "**_Of course not!"_**

Neville sang mystified, "**_What's going on…?"_**

Pansy sang unbelievingly to **Raoul**. "**_You dare to tell me,_** **_that this is not the_** **_letter you sent!"_**

Harry asked, "**_And what is it that I'm_** **_meant to have sent?"_** **Raoul** takes the letter and reads it. "**_"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight._** **_Be prepared_** **_for a great misfortune, should you attempt_** **_to take her place.""_**

The **managers** are beginning to tire of the intrigue.

Blaise and Neville sang together. "**_Far too many_** **_notes for my taste- And most of them_** **_about Christine!_** **_All we've heard since we came_** **_is Miss Daae's name…"_**

**Giry** suddenly appears, accompanied by **Meg**.

Luna sang, "**_Miss Daae has returned."_**

Neville spat dryly, "**I trust that her midnight oil is well and truly burned."**

Blaise said worried, "**Where precisely is she now?"**

Luna sang back, "**_I thought it best_** **_that she went home…"_**

Ginny piped up, "**_She needed rest."_**

Harry asked pleadingly, "**_May I see her?"_**

Luna said motherly, "**_No monsieur, she will see no one."_**

Pansy asked anxiously, "**_Will she sing?_** **_Will she sing?"_**

Luna sang back, "**_Here I have a note…"_**

Harry, Blaise, and Pansy spoke, "Let me see it!"

Neville spat snatching it. "Please!"

He opens the letter and reads. The **Phantom's** voice gradually takes over. ""Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…""

Draco's voice sang taking over. "**_Christine Daae has returned to you,_** **_and I am anxious her career_** **_should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto",_** **_you will therefore cast Carlotta_** **_as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae_** **_in the role of Countess._**

**_The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent- which makes my casting, in a word ideal. _**I shall watch the performance from my usual seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

Neville spoke taking over. ""I remain, Gentlemen,

Your obedient servant, O.G.""

Pansy sang "**_Christine!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Whatever next….?"_**

Pansy sang accusingly, "**_It's all a ploy to help Christine!"_**

Neville sang "**_This is insane…"_**

Pansy sang pointing an accusing finger. "**_I know who sent this:_** **_The Vicomte- her lover!"_**

Harry sang in an ironical tone, "**_Indeed?" _**He sang to the **others**, "**_Can you believe this?"_**

Blaise sang to **Carlotta** in protest. "**Signora!"**

Pansy sang half to the **managers**, half to herself. "**_O traditori!"_**

Neville said to **Carlotta. "This is a joke!"**

Blaise said to her as well, "**This changes nothing!"**

Pansy sang, "**_O mentitori!"_**

Neville said again in protest, "**Signora!"**

Blaise said, "**You are our star!"**

Neville said finishing for him, "**And always will be!"**

Blaise said pleadingly, "**Signora…"**

Neville said "**The man is mad!"**

Blaise said "**We don't take orders!"**

Neville said announcing it to **everyone**, "**Miss Daae will be playing** **the Pageboy- the silent role…"**

Blaise and Neville said in triumph, "**CARLOTTA WILL BE PLAYING THE LEAD!"**

Pansy sang waxing melodramatic. "**_It's useless trying to appease me!_** **_You're only saying this to please me!_** **_Signori, e vero?_** **_Non, non, non voglio undire!_** **_Lasciatemi morire!_** **_O padre mio!_** **_Dio!"_**

Luna sang warningly, "**_Who scorn his word,_** **_beware to those..."_**

Pansy sang to **managers**. "**_You have reviled me!"_**

Luna sang more. "**_The angel sees,_** **_the angel knows…"_**

Harry asked confused "**_Why did Christine_** **_fly from my arms…?"_**

Pansy sang melodramatically, "**_You have rebuked me!"_**

Blaise and Neville said bowing their heads slightly, "**_Signora, pardon us…"_**

Pansy shrieked, "**_You have replaced me!"_**

Blaise and Neville said pleadingly, "**_Please, Signora, we beseech you…"_**

Luna sang, "**_This hour shall see_** **_your darkest fears…"_**

Ginny and Harry sang together, "**_I must see her…"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Abbandonata!_** **_Deseredata!_** **_O, sventurata!"_**

Luna sang, "**_The angel knows,_** **_the angel hears…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Where did she go…?"_**

Pansy sang shrilly, "**_Abbandonata!_** **_Disgraziata!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang pleadingly, "**_Signora, sing for us!_** **_Don't be a martyr…"_**

Ginny, Harry, and Luna all sang, "**_What new surprises lie in store…?"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Our star…!"_**

Pansy sang firmly, "**_Non vo' cantar!"_**

**All** look at **Carlotta**, as the **managers** approach her lovingly.

Blaise started the groveling. "**Your public needs you!"**

Neville continued, "**We need you, too!"**

Pansy sang unassuaged. "**_Would you not rather_** **_have your precious_** **_little ingénue?"_**

Blaise and Neville sang untruthfully, "**_Signora, no!_** **_The world wants you!"_**

The **managers** adopt their most persuasive attitudes.

Blaise and Neville sang together, "**_Prima donna_** **_first lady of the stage!_** **_Your devotees_** **_are n their knees to implore you!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Can you bow out_** **_when they're shouting_** **_your name?"_**

Neville followed, "**_Think of how they all_** **_adore you!"_**

Both sang, "**_Prima donna,_** **_enchant us once again!"_**

Blaise continue, "**_Think of your muse…"_**

Neville sang, pointing his finger in the air. "**_And the queues round the theatre!"_**

Both sang, "**_Can you deny us the triumph_** **_in store?_** **_Sing, prima donna, once more!"_**

**Carlotta** registers her acceptance as the **managers** continue to cajole and the **others** reflect variously to the situation.

Harry sang to himself, "**_Christine spoke of an angel…"_**

Pansy sang to herself, in triumph. "**_Prima donna_** **_your song shall live again!"_**

Blasie and Neville sang to **Carlotta**. "**_Think of your public!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_You took a snub_** **_but there's a public_** **_who needs you!"_**

Luna sang referring to **Christine**. "**_She has heard the voice_** **_of the Angel of Music…"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Those who hear your voice_** **_liken you to an angel!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Think of their cry_** **_of undying support!"_**

Harry sang, "**_Is this her angel of music…?"_**

Blaise sang to **Firmin**. "**_We get our opera…"_**

Neville sang to **Andre**. "**_She gets her limelight!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Follow where the limelight leads you!"_**

Ginny sang, "**_Is this ghost_** **_an angel or a madman...?"_**

Harry repeated, "**_Angel or madman…?"_**

Blaise and Neville sang this as an aside. "**_Leading ladies are a trial!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Heaven help you, those who doubt…."_**

Pansy sang, "**_You'll sing again_** **_and to an unending ovation!"_**

Harry sang, "**_Orders! Warnings!_** **_Lunatic demands!"_**

Luna sang, "**_This miscasting will invite damnation…"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Tears…oaths…lunatic demands are regular occurrences!"_**

Ginny asked puzzled, "**_Bliss or damnation?_** **_Which has claimed her…?"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Think how you'll shine in that final encore!_** **_Sing, prima donna, once more!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!"_**

Harry sang, "**_Surely, for her sake…"_**

Ginny sang, "**_Surely he'll strike back…."_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Think before these demands are rejected!"_**

Harry sang with Luna, "**_…I must see these demands are rejected!"_**

Ginny sang with Harry and Luna, "**_…if his threats and demands are rejected!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,_** **_who's gone and slept with the patron?_** **_Raoul and the soubrette,_** **_entwined in love's duet!_** **_Although he may demur,_** **_he must have been with her!"_**

Ginny and Harry sang, "**_Christine must be protected!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_O, fortunata!_** **_Non ancor_** **_abbandonata!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_You'd never get away with all this in a play,_** **_but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue_** **_it's just the sort of story audiences adore,_** **_in fact a perfect opera!"_**

Harry sang, "**_His game is over!"_**

Luna sang, "**_This is a game you cannot hope to win!"_**

Harry sang, "**_And in Box Five a new game will begin…"_**

Luna sang, "**_For if his curse is on this opera…"_**

Ginny sang, "**_But if his curse is on this opera…"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_Prima donna the world is at your feet!_** **_A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_The stress falls upon a famous prima donna!_** **_Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes!_** **_Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note,_** **_in search of perfect opera!"_**

Ginny and Luna sang, "**_...then I fear the outcome…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Christine plays the Pageboy,_** **_Carlotta plays the Countess…"_**

Luna sang, "**_...should you dare to…"_**

Ginny sang, "**_...when you once again…"_**

Everyone sang, "**_Light up the stage_** **_with that age old_** **_rapport!_** **_Sing, prima donna,_** **_once more!"_**

Draco's voice filled the Great Hall, "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"

Everyone sang, "**_Once more!"_**

_**  
**_


	14. A Performance of 'Il Muto' by Albrizzio

A Performance of 'Il Muto' by Albrizzio

(scene 9)

During the overture **Raoul, Andre, and Neville** take their respective seats. **Raoul** in Box Five, and the **managers** in their box opposite.

Harry said, "Gentle men if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five."

Blaise said back, "Do you think that's wise, monsieur?"

Harry said back, "My dear Andre, there would seem to be no seats available othe than Box Five…"

The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th century salon, a canopied bed center stage. The COUNTESS is played by **Carlotta**. SERAFIMO, the page boy, is played by **Christine**. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn. In the room are TWO EPICENE MEN: one a HAIRDRESSER and one a JEWELLER. The JEWELLER is attended to by **Meg**. There is also an OLDER WOMAN, the COUNTESS' confidante. All are apart from **Meg** gossiping with relish about the COUNTESS' current liaison with SERAFIMO.

Millicent Bullstrode, as the Confidante, sang, " **_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_**

Dennis Creevey, as the hairdresser, sang, "**_His Lordship sure would die of shock!"_**

Geoffrey Hoooper, as the jeweler, sang, "**_His Lordship is a laughing stock!"_**

Millicent sang, "**_Should he suspect her, God protect her!"_**

All three sang, "**_Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"_**

The canopy drapes apart, and we see the COUNTESS and SERAFIMO "kissing" passionately. As the recitative begins, the lights and music dims on stage, and our attention is turned to the **managers** in their box.

_**IN THE BOX**_

Blaise said, "Nothing like the old operas!"

Neville said, "Or the old scenery…"

Blaise continued, "The old singers…"

Neville said, "The old audience…"

Blaise said triumphantly, "And every seat sold!"

Neville said topping Blaise, "Hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!"

They chuckle and nod to **Raoul** in the opposite box. He acknowledges them.

_**ON STAGE**_

Pansy said, "Serafimo- your disguise is perfect." There was a knock at the door. "Who can that be?"

Ron, as **DON ATTILIO**, said, "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband."

_**ATTENTION BACK ON STAGE**_

The COUNTESS admits DON ATTILIO. He is an old fool.

Ron said, "My love- I am called to England on affairs of the State, and must leave you with your new maid." As an aside he said, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

Pansy said as an excited aside, "The old fool's leaving!"

Ron continued with his aside, "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" He continued to Pansy, "Addio!"

Pansy said back, "Addio!"

They both said to each other, "Addio!"

Ron goes, pretending to leave, then hides and watches the action.

Pansy sang, "**_Serafimo- away with this pretence!" _**She rips off SERAFIMO'S skirt to reveal his manly breeches. "**_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahaha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time I tried to get a better better half!"_**

Pansy sings again with the chorus singing with her this time. "**_Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hohohohoho! Hoho etc. If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_**"

Suddenly, from nowhere, we hear the **phantom's** voice.

Draco's voice sounded through the Great Hall. " Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be left empty?"

Ginny said terrified, "He's here: the Phantom of the Opera…"

General reaction of bewilderment. **Christine** looks fearfully about her.

Hermione said, "It's him…I know it...it's him…"

Pansy, finding the scapegoat in her, hissed venomously, "Your part is silent, little toad!"

Unfortunately for her the **Phantom** heard her. Draco's voice rang out, "A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…"

Again, there is general unease. **Carlotta** and **Reyer** confer and pick up from the opening of the scene.

Pansy sang, "**_Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak but kiss me in my CROAK!_**

Instead of singing, she emits a great croak like a toad. A stunned silence followed. **Carlotta** is as amazed as anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: the **Phantom** is laughing- quietly at first, then more hysterically.

Pansy continues, glancing about nervously. "**_Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahaha! CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, CROAK, etc."_**

Everything happens as before. The **Phantom's** laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. The **Phantom's** laughter, by now overpowering, crescendos into a great cry.

Draco's voice boomed, "Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

**Carlotta** looks tearfully up at the **manager's **box and shakes her head.

Pansy said, "Non posso piu…I cannot…I cannot go on…"

Ron rushed on saying, "Cara, Cara…I'm here…is all right…Come…I'm here…"

**Andre** and **Firmin** hurry out onto the stage. **Piangi** ushers the now sobbing **Carlotta** offstage, while the **managers** tackle the audience.

Neville said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes time…" He addresses Box Five, keeping an eye on the chandelier as it returns to normal. "…when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae."

Blasie said improvising, "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." He said to **Reyer**, " Maestro-the ballet- now!"

The **managers** leave, the stage is cleared and the music starts again. The **ballet girls** enter as a sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of the **Phantom** are seen. **Meg** is aware of them and dances out of step. When this finishes in one gigantic, oppressive, bat-like shadow, the garroted body of **Joseph Buquet** falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out. **Meg **screams and pandemonium follows.

Hermione shrieked calling for help. "Raoul! Raoul!"

Harry ran onto the stage and embraces Hermione. "Christine, come with me…" he said leading her away.

Hermione said, thinking fast, "No…to the roof! We'll be safe there."

**Christine **and **Raoul** hurry off hand in hand.

Neville rushed to the stage attempting to placate the audience as **stagehands** and **policemen** crowd onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. This was an accident…simply an accident…"


	15. The Roof of the Opera House

The Roof of the Opera House

(Scene 10)

A statue of 'La Victorie Ailee' stands center stage-the same as that which tops the proscenium. It is twilight. **Christine** and **Raoul** rush on.

Harry sang, "**_Why have you brought us here?"_**

Hermione answered, "**_Don't take me back there!"_**

Harry sang, "**_We must return!"_**

Hermione sang, growing more and more hysterical as she sings each line. "**_He'll kill me!"_**

Harry sang, "**_Be still now…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_His eyes will find me there!"_**

Harry sang, comforting, "**_Christine don't say that…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Those eyes that burn!"_**

Harry sang, "**_Don't even think it…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_And if he has to kill a thousand men…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Forget this waking nightmare…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_The Phantom of the Opera will kill…"_**

Harry sang, "**_The Phantom is a fable…Believe me…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_…and kill again!"_**

Harry sang, "**_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_My God, who is this man…"_**

Harry sang in answer, "**_My God, who is this man…"_**

Hermione finished, "**_…who hunts to kill…?"_**

Harry finished soon after. "**_…this mask of death…?"_**

Hermione sang, "**_I can't escape from him…_**

Harry sang, "**_Whose is this voice you hear…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_…I never will!"_**

Harry sang, "**_…with every breath…?"_**

Both of them sang, "**_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind…"_**

Harry sang, grasping Hermione's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "**_There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_**

Hermione sang frightened and turned away, "**_Raoul, I've been there- to his world of unending night…To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness…Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape form that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness…darkness…" _**Her voice became trancelike then grew more ecstatic. "**_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound…In that night there was music in my mind…And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before…"_**

Harry sang, "**_What you heard was a dream and nothing more…"_**

Hermione continued, "**_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world…Those pleading eyes which both threaten and adore…"_**

Harry sang, putting a comforting arm around Hermione. "**_Christine…Christine…"_**

Draco who is unseen by **Raoul and Christine** sang in a ghostly echo of Harry's words. "**_Christine…"_**

Hermione whispered, "What was that?"

A moment, as Harry and Hermione's eyes meet. The mood changes.

Harry sang, "**_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you- my words will warm and calm you. Let me be you freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_**

Hermione answered, "**_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…Say you need me with you now and always…promise me that all you say is true-that's all I ask of you…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…and you always beside to hold me and to hide me…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you here, beside you…anywhere you go, let me go too- Christine that's all I ask of you…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the owrd and I will follow you…"_**

Both sang looking at each other lovingly. "**_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Say you love me…"_**

Harry answered, "**_You know I do…"_**

Both sang, "**_Love me-that's all I ask of you…"_**

The music swells into its climax and Harry and Hermione kiss.

Both sang, "**_Anywhere you go let me go too…Love me- that's all I ask of you…"_**

**Christine** starts from her reverie.

Hermione sang, "**_I must go! They'll wonder where I am…wait for Raoul!_**

Harry sang back, "**_Christine, I love you!"_**

Hermione sang on, "**_Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"_**

Harry sang, "**_And soon you'll be beside me!"_**

Hermione sang, "**_You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"_**

The hurry off. The **Phantom** emerges from behind the statue.

Draco sang, "**_I gave you my music…made you song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me…He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…Christine…Christine…"_**

Harry and Hermione sing from offstage. "**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_**

Draco sang, outraged. "**_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you…!"_**

As the roof of the opera house disappears, the opera curtain closes and the PRICIPALS in 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows, **Christine** conspicuously dressed in **Carlotta's** costume. Simultaneously, we hear maniacal laughter of the **Phantom** and see him high above the stage, where he is perilously rocking the chandelier. The lights of the chandelier begin flickering and, at a great cry form him, it descends, swinging madly over the orchestra pit.

Draco yelled, "GO!"

The chandelier falls to the stage at **Christine's **feet.


	16. Intermission

Intermission

I really hope you have enjoyed the first act. I know I have loved writing it! POTO is an awesome musical, and I really hope my school does it next year and that I'm in it! Anyway, thanks to all my loyal readers for everything. The support you have given me is absolutely phenomenal! Thanks for all the questions and comments, as well as the constructive criticism. I have taken it all to heart and I hope this installment answers questions about the whole Draco/Hermione thing goin' on. Thanks again and enjoy the show!

Polaris25

A great clamor filled the Great Hall as the lights came back on. Some comments were "OH MY GOD!" or "Wow……". Others were "BATHROOM!" A long line was beginning to form outside the ladies' bathroom.

Hermione was in her dressing room standing in front of the mirror as Madame Kirkbell was tightening a corset around her. It wasn't a terribly tight corset, just one to make her boobs show a little more. It did not inhibit any breathing whatsoever. Even if it did, magic could fix it. There was an eerie silence between the two women, until Madame Kirkbell broke the silence.

"So Hermione, what is going on between you and Draco? You two sure do spend a lot of time just ogling over each other."

Hermione blushed and answered, "I really don't know, Madame. Ever since that night in your study, we just kinda couldn't stop being near each other. Even the other teachers paired us together for everything. Not that I minded it or anything. It was just weird ya know?"

"Indeed I do, Hermione. I was the same way with my first co-star. It was so strange. But enough about my past. That was so long ago."

"It was not Madame Krikbell. You are only 30 years old!"

"True, but it seems so distant in my mind. Anyway, have you and Draco kissed since? Sorry if I'm being nosy, but it really interests me."

"Oh, it doesn't really bother me. Everyone has asked that since that night. It's like they knew. But, to answer your question, no. There's no doubt we've wanted to, but Harry always seems to pop up at the most inconvenient moments. Poor thing. I know he likes me, but it's just he's like a brother to me. And besides Draco is extremely good looking," Hermione said and blushed profusely.

Outside the door, stood Harry who had heard it all. He just stared at the door, and slumped against the wall opposite. 'I knew it,' he thought. 'She would never go out with me. I'm Harry Potter. To much of a spotlight, and besides, Malfoy's rich and if I were a girl, he would be extremely good looking. UGH! What am I saying!' He shook his violently and sighed sadly.

"Why are you looking so down in the dumps, Potter?" asked Draco who was walking by.

The tone of Draco's voice was genuine and caring and not an ounce of disdain or sarcasm dripped from it, but Harry just stared at him.

"What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" he asked again.

"It's nothing, Malfoy. But I should tell you, Hermione loves you."

"Oh. This is what this is all about. You like her and you just overheard a conversation. Look, Harry, just between you and me, don't let it bother you. You have been brilliant so far tonight, and don't let a little thing like this get in the way. She's just a girl, Potter, and there is a sea of beautiful ones out there drooling over you at this very moment."

"I guess you would know, Malfoy, since you've slept with about half of them," Harry spat nastily.

"Whoa, now! No need to get angry. And even if it is true, they never mattered to me. Look, little Weasley has grown into a beautiful young woman and has quite a figure. She adores you. Go after her. You'll get your chance with Hermione sooner or later. Don't worry, chum."

Harry stood and looked Draco straight in the eye. "Yeah, right. Since Hermione is now "yours" go snog her or something. I need to talk to Ginny," Harry sighed and walked away.

'Poor chum.' Draco thought. 'OH GOD! What's gotten into me! I'm being nice to Potter and the mudblood? Oh dear, father will not like this.' He knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled.

Draco opened the door, and gasped. "Oh, God! Hermione, tell me that your not fully dressed next time!" He shielded his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Madame Kirkbell leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, come on Draco. It's not like you haven't seen a partially dressed girl before." Hermione stood there looking at him in several petticoats and her corset. When he said nothing, she looked at him quizzically. "Draco, what is it?"

"I want to feel it again," he blurted out snapping his eyes to hers.

"Feel what?" Hermione asked not catching on.

"That-that spark. You know, the one we felt in Madame Kirbell's study. It's plagued me for far too long now."

"Oh. Umm…sure. I guess."

Draco stepped closer and closer. Soon, they were no more than two inches apart. His hands slid around her waist. Her hands were on his chest. They stood there studying each other. Her eyes searched his for something. Maybe it was a it of happiness of love. Her eyes sparkled as she found what she was looking for. Draco's hand slid up her back to the base of her head and she shivered. He loved how she was at his touch. He pulled her to him, and raised her lips to his. His kiss was soft and tender. A real loving one. And then it hit both of them. That electrical charge, that something. It coursed through their veins as if they were becoming one. Hermione's hands slid up and over his shoulders and around his neck. Draco suddenly pulled back.

"Why did you stop, Draco?" Hermione asked touching her kiss swollen lips.

"I have to tell you something." Draco took a deep breath and continued. "Potter loves you, and he overheard you and Madame Kirkbell talking. I must say, when I cam upon the poor lad, he looked pretty depressed. You might want to find him and say it wasn't true. He needs you, like I do. Maybe more. It's like you are the reason he's alive today."

"Oh, God. I had no idea he liked me that much. What have I done? I feel like a whore," Hermione answered breathless and hands shaking.

"Don't. Now, let's get you into the rest of your costume, and then you can go find Harry." He held out the extravagant blood red dress to her and she stepped into it and pulled it up. Draco moved her hair out of the way and zipped it up. "Here. Don't forget this." He took the necklace that held the "engagement ring" on and clasped it around her neck.

"Thanks," Hermione said in a hurry as she rushed out the door. She searched and searched, and finally found him on the balcony talking to Ginny. Hermione walked over to them. "Excuse me, Ginny. Can I talk to Harry alone please?"

"Sure. You look radiant by the way," Ginny said as she walked off.

Hermione made sure she was gone and then spoke. "Look, Harry. Draco told me what happened. I had know idea. Look, Draco is good looking. Despite that he's a good kisser and all, you were always better than him to me. You have always been there for me. Harry, I'm very much torn in two at the moment. I feel very much like Christine right now. I really don't any more." She stepped close to him and took his face in her hands.

"You don't mean it," Harry said pushing her away.

"Harry, would I lie to you? You've known for seven years now. How many times have I lied to you?"

"Never," Harry replied defeated.

She grabbed his hand. Her eyes flitted away for a second and caught Draco's quartz ones. He nodded, and she spoke softly. "Harry, I really don't know where to go. Or where to turn. I need you. You are always there, and I need that." She stepped as close to him as she could without actually kissing him. Her fingers strayed to his makeup hidden scar.

Harry gulped. 'Oh, God. I must _kiss_ her. But I can't-' Before his thoughts could go further he felt Hermione's lips on his own.

Draco looked on and smiled. He knew Potter needed that, and he was glad to let him have it.

Harry snaked one arm around her waist and one under her head. Hermione's hands were around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and then something unexpected happened. The electrical charge shot through them both. They both pulled away shocked.

'Oh no.' Hermione thought. 'I am in deep dog crap.'

"What was that?" Harry asked. When all Hermione did was stare, he asked. "Hermione?"

"I-I-oh God. It was an exchange that only happens when two wizards are destined to be with each other. And now, I'm destined to two men. I really am stuck in the middle." She put her hand over her mouth and ran off.

"Don't go too far!" Madame Kirkbell yelled. "The second act is about to begin. As a matter of fact, PLACES EVERYONE!"

Hermione collected herself and took her place on stage. She closed her eyes and felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

Silence filled the Great Hall. Silence filled the stage. The overture of the second act began.


	17. The Staircase of the Opera

I am dreadfully sorry it took so long to update. It just seemed that I couldn't get anything done. Oi! Anyway, thanks to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the second act. Also, I write with little detail to give you the freedom of using your own imagination. I best be quiet now. The second overture has begun!

Polaris25

The Staircase of the Opera

(Act 2, scene 1)

A gauze half conceals the tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guest (whom we cannot yet see clearly) are in fancy dress: a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies, an executioner. **M. Andre** enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in a opera cape. Almost immediately, **M. Firmin** arrives. He is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach each other nervously.

Blaise asked in a whisper, "M'sieur Firmin?"

Neville asked back in the same fashion, "M'sieur Andre?"

Each raises his mask and they recognize each other.

Neville sang, "**_Dear Andre what a splendid party!"_**

Blaise sang back triumphantly, "**_The prologue to a bright new year!"_**

Neville sang approvingly, "**_Quite a night! I'm impressed!"_**

Blaise replied graciously, "**_Well, one does one's best…"_**

Blaise and Neville sang as they raised their champagne glasses, "**_Here's to us!"_**

Neville sang, "**_I must say, all the same, that it's that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!"_**

The gauze fully lifts to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the **guests** are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with cymbals, a toy soldier wih a drum, a triangle, and bells. Together they play oddly throughout.

The entire cast sang, "**_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around- there's another mask behind you! Flash a mauve…Splash of puce…Fool and king…Ghoul and goose…Green and black…Queen and priest…Trace of rouge…Face of beast…Faces…Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round…in an inhuman race! Eye of gold…Thigh of blue…True and false…Who is who…? Curl of lip…Swirl of gown…Ace of hearts…Face of clown…Faces…Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light…in the sound…"_**

Harry and Hermione sang, "**_But who can name the face…?"_**

The cast joined in again, "**_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide- but a face will still pursue you!"_**

The **ensemble** activity becomes background. **Andre, Firmin, Meg, Giry, Piangi, **and **Carlotta** come into the fore, glasses in hand.

Luna sang, "**_What a night!"_**

Ginny sang, "**_What a crowd!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Makes you glad!"_**

Neville sang, "**_Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Watching us and watching them!"_**

Ginny and Luna sang, "**_And all our fears are in the past!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Six moths…"_**

Ron sang, "**_Of relief!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_Of delight!"_**

Neville and Blaise sang, "**_Of Elysian peace!"_**

Ginny and Luna sang, "**_And we can breathe at last!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_No more notes!"_**

Ron sang, "**_No more ghost!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Here's a health!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!"_**

Neville sang, "**_To the new chandelier!"_**

Ron and Pansy sang, "**_And may its splendor never fade!"_**

Neville sang, "**_Six months!"_**

Luna sang, "**_What a joy!"_**

Ginny sang, "**_What a change!"_**

Neville and Blaise sang, "**_What a blessed relief!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_And what a masquerade!"_**

They clink glasses and move off. **Raoul and Christine** emerge. She is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from **Raoul**, which she has attached to a gold chain around her neck.

Hermione sang, "**_Think of it! A secret engagement! Look- your future bride! Just think of it!"_**

Harry sang, "**_But why is it secret? What have we to hide?"_**

Hermione sang to him pleadingly, "**_Please, let's not fight…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Christine, you're free!"_**

Hermione sang back desperately, "**_Wait till the time is right…"_**

Harry sang back, "**_When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Christine, what are you afraid of?"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Let's not argue…"_**

Harry answered, "**_Let's not argue…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Please pretend…"_**

Harry sang, "**_I only hope I'll…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_You will…"_**

Both sang, "**_…understand in time…"_**

A dance section begins. **Christine**, almost coquettish almost jittery, goes from man to man. But too many of her partners seem to be replicas of the **Phantom**, and each spins her with increasing force. Eventually, **Raoul** rescues her and holds her tightly. He whirls her back into the dance as the music heads towards its climax. As it does, (the part where it sounds like 'Christine, I love you…') **Raoul and Christine** kiss.

Everyone sang, "**_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around- there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! _**"**_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you!"_**

At the height of the activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the top of the staircase. Dressed in all crimson, with a death's head visible inside the hood of his robe, the **Phantom** has come to the party. With dreadful wooden steps he descends the stairs and takes the centre of the stage.

Draco sang mockingly, "**_Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!"_** He took from under his robe an enormous bound manuscript. "**_Here I bring the finished score- "Don Juan Triumphant"!"_** He threw it to Blasie. "**_I advise you to comply- my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier…"_**

**Christine**, mesmerized, approaches the **Phantom** who beckons her. He reaches out, graspes the chain that holds her secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat.

Draco sang, "**_Your chains are still mine- you sing for me!"_**

**All** cower in fear as the music crescendos, until suddenly, his figure evaporates.


	18. Backstage

Backstage

(Scene 2)

**Giry** is hurrying across. **Raoul** appears and calls after her.

Harry called, "Madame Giry. Madame Giry…"

Luna answered hurriedly, "Monsieur, don't ask me- I know no more than anyone else."

She starts to move off but **Raoul** stops her.

Harry said, "That's not true. You've seen something haven't you?"

Luna answered uneasily, "I don't know what I've seen…Please don't ask me, monsieur."

Harry pleaded desperately, "Madame, for all our sakes…"

Luna, who glanced nervously about her and suddenly decided to trust him. She cut in, "Very well. It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities…"

Harry urged, "Go on…"

Luna spoke trance-like as she retraced the past. "And there was…I shall never forget him: a man…locked in a cage…"

Harry looked bewildered. "In a cage…?"

Luna continued, "A prodigy, monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician."

Harry was piecing together the pieces of the puzzle. "A composer…"

Luna went on. "And an inventor too, monsieur. They boasted that he had had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors…"

Harry who was mystified and impatient cut in. "Who was this man…?"

Luna answered with a shudder. "A freak of nature…more monster than man…"

Harry asked in a murmur. "Deformed…?"

Luna answered, "From birth, it seemed…"

Harry breathed, "My God…"

Luna went on, "And then…he went missing. He escaped."

Harry said, "Go on."

Luna continued at Harry's prompt. "They never found him. It was said he died…"

Harry answered darkly, "But he didn't die, did he?"

Luna went on dazed, "The world forgot him, but I never can…For in this darkness I have seen him again…"

Harry said, "And so our Phantom's this man…"

Luna started from her daze and turned to go. "I have said too much, monsieur." She moved off into the surrounding darkness. "And there have been too many accidents…"

Harry called after her in an ironical manner, "Accidents!"

Luna answered, "Too many…"

And, before **Raoul** can question her further, **Giry **has disappeared.

Harry called out as he ran after her, "Madame Giry…!"


	19. The Manager's Office

The Manager's Office

(Scene 3)

The **Phantom's** score sits open on the desk. **Andre** is impatiently flicking through it.

Blaise sang, "**_Ludicrous! Have you seen the score?_**"

Neville sang entering the scene, "**_Simply ludicrous!_**"

Blaise answered, "**_It's the final straw!_**"

Neville agreed, "**_This is lunacy! Well, you know my views…_**"

Blaise chimed, "**_Utter lunacy!_**"

Neville sang, "**_But we daren't refuse…"_**

Blaise groaned, "**_Not another chandelier…"_**

Neville at the desk sang, "**_Look my friend what we have here…"_**

He has two notes from the **Phantom**, one of which he hands the **Andre** who opens it and reads it.

Blaise sang, "**_ 'Dear Andre, Re my orchestrations: We need another first bassoon. Get a player with tone- and that third trombone has to go! The man could not be deafer, so please preferably one who plays in tune!"_**

Neville sang, reading his. " **_'Dear Firmin, Vis a vis my opera: some chorus members must be sacked. If you could, find out which has a sense of pitch- wisely, though, I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who can not act!"_**

The are interrupted by **Carlotta** and **Piangi** both furiously brandishing similar notes.

Pansy sang, "**_Outrage!"_**

Neville sighed, "**_What is it now?"_**

Pansy continued, "**_This whole affair is an outrage!"_**

Neville sang, "**_Signora, please…"_**

Blaise sang, "**_Now what's the matter?"_**

Pansy spat, "**_Have you seen the size of my part?"_**

Blaise sang calmly, "**_Signora, listen…"_**

Ron sang, "**_It's an insult!"_**

Neville spat, "**_Not you as well!"_**

Ron sang, "**_Just look t this- it's an insult!"_**

Neville sang, "**_Please, understand…"_**

Blaise pleaded, "**_Signor! Signora!"_**

Pansy spat and turned around, "**_The things I have to do for my art!"_**

Ron sang, stabbing a finger at the open score. "**_If you can call this gibberish "art"!"_**

**Raoul** and **Christine** enter. **Carlotta** bristles.

Pansy sang dryly, "**_Ah! Here's our little flower!"_**

Neville sang turning to her. "**_Ah Miss Daae quite the lady of the hour!"_**

Blaise sang to her explaining the situation. "**_You have secured the largest role in this "Don Jaun"."_**

Pansy sang half to herself, "**_Christine Daae? She doesn't have the voice!"_**

Neville heard this and rounded on her. "**Signora, please!"**

Harry sang to the managers, "**_Then I take it you're agreeing."_**

Pansy sang as an aside, "**_She's behind this…"_**

Blaise sighed, "**It appears we have no choice."**

Pansy was unable to contain herself any longer, and pointed accusingly. "**_She's the one behind this! Christine Daae!"_**

Hermione, who had been silent till now, was incensed at this. "**_How dare you!"_**

Pansy spat back, "**_I'm not a fool!"_**

Hermione hissed, "**_You evil woman! How dare you!"_**

Pansy asked, "**_You think I'm blind?"_**

Hermione cried hysterically, "**_This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot!"_**

Neville sang, **_Miss Daae, surely…"_**

Blaise sang, "**_But why not?"_**

Ron sang baffled to Carlotta. "**_What does she say?"_**

Neville sang reasonably, "**_It's your decision…"_** He suddenly rounds on her. **_"But why not?"_**

Pansy said to Piangi triumphantly. "**She's backing out!"**

Blaise, angered, sang, "**_You have a duty!"_**

Hermione spat, "**_I cannot sing it duty or not!"_**

Harry sang to comfort Christine. "**_Christine…Christine…You don't have to…they can't make you…"_**

**Meg** and **Giry** arrive, **Giry** bearing another note from the **Phantom**.

Luna sang, "**_Please, monsieur: another note."_**

The **managers** groan and gesture for her to read it. As she reads, **all** react variously as they are singled out.

Luna sang, "**_"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions before rehearsal starts: Carlotta must be taught to act…""_**

The **Phantom's** voice gradually takes over from her.

Draco's voice sang, "**_…not her normal trick of strutting around the stage. Our Don Jaun must lose some weight- it's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts. As for Miss Christine Daae…No doubt she'll do her best'it's true her voice is good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher…_**Your obedient friend…"

The **Phantom's** voice fades and **Giry** takes over.

Luna said, " "…and Angel…" "

Attention now focuses on **Raoul** whose eyes are bright with a new thought.

Harry sang, "**_We have all been blind-and yet the answer is staring us in the face…This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend…"_**

Blaise sang, "**_We're listening…"_**

Neville finished, "**_Go on."_**

Harry continued, "**_We shall play his game-perform his work- but remember we hold the ace…For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend…"_**

Blaise sang, carried along by the idea. "**_We make certain the doors are barred."_**

Neville sang, "**_We make certain our men are there…"_**

Harry finished, "**_We make certain they're armed…"_**

Harry, Blaise, and Neville sang savoring their victory. "**_The curtain falls- his reign will end!"_**

**All** have been listening intently. **Giry** is the first to express a reaction. **Christine** remains silentand withdrawn.

Luna sang, "**_Madness!"_**

Blaise turned to her. "**_I'm not so sure…"_**

Neville sang, "**_Not if it works…"_**

Luna sang, "**_This is madness!"_**

Blaise sang, "**_The tide will turn!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Monsieur, believe me- there is no way of turning the tide!"_**

Neville spat, "**You stick to ballet!"**

Harry rounded on **Giry**. "**_Then help us!"_**

Luna pleaded, "**_Monsieur, I can't…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Instead of warning us…"_**

Harry, Blaise, and Neville sang, "**_Help us!"_**

Luna sang, "**_I wish I could…"_**

The three men sang, "**_Don't make excuses!"_**

Harry spat, "**_Or could it be that you're on his side?"_**

Luna sang to Raoul, "**_Monsieur, believe me, I intend no ill…"_** She turned to the three men. "**_But messieurs, be careful- we have seen him kill!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang hotly to Luna. "**_We say he'll fall, and fall he will!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_She's the one behind this! Christine! This is all her doing!"_**

Ron sang, "**_This is the truth! Christine Daae!"_**

Harry sang, "**_This is his undoing!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang to Raoul. "**_If you succeed you free us all- this so called "angel" has to fall!"_**

Harry sang to the ceiling, "**_Angel of music, fear my fury- Here is where you fall!"_**

Luna sang, "**_Hear my warning! Fear his fury!"_**

Pansy sang, "**_What glory can she hope to gain? It's clear to all the girl's insane!"_**

Blaise sang to Neville, "**_Christine sings we'll get our man…"_**

Ron sang, "**_She is crazy! She is raving!"_**

Neville sang to Blaise, "**_If Christine helps us in this plan…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Say your prayers, balck angel of death!"_**

Hermione sang vainly pleading amidst the tumult. "**_Please don't…"_**

Blaise sang to Neville, "**_If Christine won't, then no one can…"_**

Luna sang to Harry, "**_Monsieur, I beg you, do not do this…"_**

Ron and Pansy sang, "**_Gran Dio! Che imbroglio!"_**

Blaise and Neville sang, "**_This will seal his fate!"_**

Hermione cried bursting through the hubbub, "**_Stop this, or I'll go mad!"_** She then turned to Harry and pleaded. "**_Raoul, I'm frightened- don't make me do this…Raoul, it scares me- don't put me through this ordeal by fire…he'll take me, I know…we'll be parted forever…he won't let me go…What I once used to dream I now dread…if he finds me, it won't ever end…and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head…he'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_**

**All** stare at her.

Pansy breathed, "She's mad!"

Harry sang, "**_You said yourself he was nothing but a man…Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead…"_**

Hermione turned away unhappily. "**_Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man that once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good…I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could…Oh God- if I agree what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera…?"_**

Harry sang to Hermione tenderly. "**_Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care- but every hope and every prayer rests on you now…"_**

He pulls her into a tender embrace. **Christine** overcome by her emotions pushes away and hurries out. **Raoul** strides forward and addresses an imaginary **Phantom**.

Harry said, "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"


	20. A Rehearsal for Don Juan Triumphant

A Rehearsal for "Don Juan Triumphant"

(Scene 4)

**Reyer** supervises the learning of the new piece from the piano. Present are **Piangi, Christine, Carlotta, Giry, **and the **chorus**.

The chorus sang, "**_Hide your sword now wounded knight! Your vainglorious gasconade brought you to your final fight for your pride, high price you've paid!"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Silken couch and hay-filled barn both have been his battlefield."_**

Ron sang and was terribly off. "**_Those who tangle with Don Juan..."_**

Terry stopped him. " No, no, no! Chorus rest, please. Don Juan, Signor Piangi- here is the phrase. He demonstrates it. "**_"Those who tangle with Don Juan..." _**If you please?"

Ron sang it again and was still off, "**_Those who tangle with Don Juan..."_**

Terry stopped him. "No, no. Nearly- but no. **_Those who tan, tan, tan..."_**

Ron sang again and was still off. "**_Those who tangle with Don Juan..."_**

Pansy chimed in. "His way is better. At least he make it sound like music!"

Luna said to Pansy, "Signora- would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

Pansy was deaf to the implications of this remark. "The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would..."

Luna cut in ominously. "Are you certain of that, Signora?"

Terry said, "So, once again-after seven." He gives the note then counts. "Five, six, seven..."

Ron sang and was still wrong. "**_Those who tangle with Don Juan..."_**

Gradually, **everyone** starts to either talk or to practice the phrase simultaneously.

Pansy spat, "Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?"

Luna said, "Have patience, Signora."

Pansy said, "No one will know if it is right or wrong. No one will care if it right or wrong." She goes on to mock Ron. "**_Those who tangle with Don Juan!"_**

Ron tried again. "**_Those who tan…tan…"_** He asked Hermione, "Is right?"

Hermione answered, "Not quite, Signor: **_Those who tan…tan…"_**

Terry attempted to restore order. "Ladies…Signor Piangi…if you please…"

**Reyer** thumps the piano keys, then leaves the piano to attempt attracting attention through signals. At the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music unaided. It plays with great force and rhythm. **All** fall silent and freeze then suddenly start singing the piece robotically and accurately. As they continue to sing, **Christine** moves away from the group.

All sang except Hermione. "**_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets!"_**

As the **ensemble** becomes background, **Christine**, transfixed, sings independently.

Hermione sang, "**_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…"_**

The scene begins to change. Trance-like, **Christine** moves slowly upstage. We hear the sound of bells in the distance.

Hermione sang, "**_Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing…Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music…Her father promised her…Her father promised her…"_**


	21. A Graveyard

A Graveyard

(Scene 5)

We are in a mausoleum with hanging moss. In the center, a pyramid of skulls is in front of a cross.

Hermione sang, "**_You were once my one companion…you were all that mattered…You were once a friend and father- then my world was shattered…Wishing you were somehow here again…wishing you were somehow near…Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here…Wishing I could hear your voice again…knowing that I never would…Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could…Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions- you were warm and gentle…Too many years fighting back tears…Why can't the past just die…? Wishing you were somehow here again…knowing we must say goodbye…Try to forgive…teach me to live…give me the strength to try…No more memories no more silent tears…no more gazing across the wasted years…Help me say goodbye…help me say good bye…!"_**

The **Phantom** emerges from behind the cross.

Draco sang in a very soft, enticing manner. "**_Wandering child…so lost…so helpless…yearning for my guidance…"_**

Bewildered, Hermione looked up and murmured breathlessly, "**_Angel…or father…friend or Phantom…? Who is it there staring?"_**

Draco sang becoming more and more hypnotic. "**_Have you forgotten your angel…?"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Angel…oh, speak…What endless longings echo in this whisper…!"_**

**Raoul** appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed.

Draco sang, drawing Hermione towards him. "**_Too long you've wandered in winter…"_**

Harry sang to himself in a murmur. "**_Once again she is his…"_**

Draco sang, "**_Far from my far-reaching gaze…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Once again she returns…"_**

Hermione sang increasingly mesmerized. "**_Wildly my mind beats against you…"_**

Draco sang, "**_You resist…"_**

Draco and Hermione sang, "**_Yet the/your soul obeys…"_**

Harry sang, "**_…to the arms of her angel…angel or demon…still he calls her…luring her back, from the grave…angel or dark seducer…? Who are you, strange angel…?"_**

(**AN: Christine **and the **Phantom** sing the following strains at the same time but the lyrics are different.)

Draco sang, "**_Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty…Angel of Music! Do not sun me…Come to your strange Angel…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty…Angel of Music! My protector…Come to me, strange angel…"_**

**Christine** moves towards the figure of the **Phantom**.

Draco whispered, beckoning her. "**I am your Angel of Music…Come to me: Angel of Music…"**

Suddenly Harry called out. "**Angel of darkness! Cease this torment!"**

Inexorably, the **Phantom** continues to beckon **Christine** to him.

Draco whispered again, "**I am your Angel of Music…Come to me: Angel of Music…"**

Harry shouted in desperation. "Christine! Christine listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man…this thing…is not your father!" He turned to the Phantom. "Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Christine!"

Hermione came out of her trance and turned her head to Harry. Fear flooded her eyes. "Raoul!"

She turns to **Raoul** who embraces her protectively. The **Phantom** freezes for a moment then suddenly seizes a pike upon which is impaled a skull. At a movement from him a flash of fire streaks from the gaping mouth of the skull and lands at **Raoul's** feet.

Draco shouted, "Bravo, monsieur! Such spirited words!" He shot another fireball.

Harry said, "More deception? More violence?"

Hermione pleaded, "Raoul, no…"

**Raoul** has begun to walk slowly and resolutely towards the **Phantom**. The fireballs continue to fly and land right in front of him.

Draco prompted, "That's right, that's right, monsieur. Keep walking this way! He shot two more fireballs.

Harry shouted, "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

Hermione said, "Raoul, don't…"

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Stay back!"

Draco lured, "I'm here, I'm here, monsieur: the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur. Don't stop, don't stop!"

Three more fireballs. **Raoul** is almost at the **Phantom's** feet. A confrontation is imminent when **Christine** suddenly rushes across to **Raoul**.

Hermione pleaded, "Raoul! Come back!" She pulled him back.

Draco shouted, "Don't go!" As Harry and Hermione exited, Draco declaimed in fury, "So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!

At a gesture from the **Phantom**, there is a flash of lightning and the stage erupts into flame.


	22. Before the Premiere

Before the Premiere

(Scene 6)

The orchestra is tuning. A whistle sounds and the **Chief** **fir officer** is reviewing two **fire marshals** in tin helmets. A worklight on a stand illuminates them. Also present are **Raoul, Andre,** and **Firmin**, supervising the proceedings, and a **marksman**, at present hidden in the pit.

The chief, played by Geoffrey Hooper, said, "You understand the instructions?"

The firemen answer severally, "Sir!"

Geoffrey said, "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured."

Neville glanced around uncertainly and said, "Are we doing the right thing, Andre?"

Blaise scoffed, "Have you got a better idea?"

Geoffrey asked, "Monsieur le Vicomte, am I to give the order?"

Harry nodded and said, "Give the order."

The **chief** blows the whistle. The **firemen** fan out leaving **Raoul, **the **chief,** and the **managers** on the stage.

Harry shouted to the marksman, "You in the pit- do you have a clear view of this box?"

The marksman, played by Ernie MacMillan, answered, "Yes, sir."

Harry said, "Remember when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to- but shoot. To kill."

Ernie asked, "How will I know sir?"

Harry replied, "You'll know."

Neville turned to Harry and asked, "Monsieur le Vicomte, are you confident that this will work? Will Miss Daae sing?"

Harry replied, "Don't worry, Firmin. Andre?"

Blaise answered, "We're in your hands sir."

Geoffrey interjected, "My men are in position, sir."

Harry said, "Go ahead, then."

Geoffrey sounded the whistle and shouted into the auditorium, "Are the doors secure?"

Exit doors are slammed all over the building. The **firemen** answering one by one: "Secure." The orchestra falls silent. Very quietly from nowhere, we hear the **Phantom's** voice.

Draco's voice whispered eerily in the Great Hall, "I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera…"

**All** look around nervously. **Firemen** start to run in the direction of the voice.

Draco's voice whispers again from somewhere else. "I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera…"

Again, they follow the **voice**. This happens several times, the **Phantom's** voice darting more and more bewilderingly from place to place. Finally, it is heard from Box Five, and in the confusion the **marksman** fires a shot. **Raoul** rounds on the **marksman** furiously.

Harry shouted, "Idiot! You'll kill someone. I said: only when the time comes!"

Ernie whined, "But Monsieur le Vicomte…"

The **Phantom's **voice cuts in filling the Hall. All look up.

Draco's voice boomed, "No "buts"! For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right…Seal my fate tonight-I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin…Let the audience in…Let my opera begin!"


	23. Don Juan Triumphant

"Don Juan Triumphant"

(Scene 7)

The set of the final scene of "Don Juan Triumphant". A huge wall with an arch and behind the arch, which has curtains, is a bed. A fine table, laid for two is on stage. **Passirino, Don Juan's** servant, is directing the **staff** as they make the room ready. They are a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens, proud of their master's reputation as a libertine.

The chorus sang, "**_Here the sire serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!"_** At this point Carlotta joins in. "**_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets you will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans, and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs once again!"_**

**Signor Piangi**, as **DON JUAN,** emerges from behind the arch. **Meg**, a gypsy dancer pirouettes coquettishly in fron of him. He throws her a ourse. She catches it and leaves.

Ron sang as Don Juan, "**_Passirino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."_**

Passirino, played by Graham Pritchard, sang back, "**_Your young guest believes I'm you- I, the master, you, the man."_**

Ron sang, "**_When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dine with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine…"_**

Graham sang, "**_You come home! I use you voice- slam the door like crack of doom!"_**

Ron sang back, "**_I shall say: "come- hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course- my room!"_**

Graham sang, "**_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"_**

Ron sang, "**_Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh…"_**

DON JUAN puts on PASSIRINO'S cloak and goes into the curtained alcove where the bed awaits. Although we do not yey know it, the Punjab Lasso has done its work and **Signor Piangi** is no more. When we next see DON JUAN, it will be the **Phantom**. Meanwhile, we hear AMINTA (**Christine**) singing happily in the distance.

Hermione sang offstage and entered while singing, "**_"…no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!""_**

Graham sang, "**_Master?"_**

Draco, as DON JUAN, sang from behind the curtain. "**_Passirino- go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey…"_**

PASSIRINO leaves. **Christine** enters. She takes off her cloak and sits down, and looks about her. No one. She starts on an apple. The **Phantom**, disguised as DON JUAN, pretending to be PASSIRINO, emerges. He now wears PASSIRINO'S robe, the cowl of which hides his face. His first words startle her.

Draco sang, "**_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent…I have nrought you, that our passions my fuse and merge- in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me- now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided…Past the point of no return- no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end…Past the thought of "if" or "when"- no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us…? Past the thought of no return, the final threshold- what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence…I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why…In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent- and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…Past the point of no return- no going back now: our passion play has now at last begun…Past the thought of right or wrong- one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one…? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us...?"_**

Draco and Hermione sang, "**_Past the point of no return the final threshold-the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn…We've passed the point of no return…"_**

By now the audience and **police** have figured out that Piangi is dead behind the curtain, and it is the **Phantom** who sings in his place. **Christine** knows it too. As a final conformation, the **Phantom** sings.

Draco sang, "**_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude…"_** He took a ring from his finger and holds it out to her. Slowly, she takes it and puts it on her finger. Draco continued, "**_Say you want me with you, here beside you…Anywhere you go let me go too- Christine that's all I ask of…"_**

We never reach the word 'you', for **Christine** quite calmly reveals the **Phantom's** face to the audience. As the **forces of law** close in on the horrifying skull, the **Phantom** sweeps his cloak around her and vanishes. **Meg** pulls the curtain upstairs, revealing **Piangi's** body garroted, propped against the bed, his head tilted gruesomely to one side. **Meg** screams.

**TRANSFORMATION TO: REVERSE VIEW OF THE STAGE**

**Police, stagehands,** and **others** rush onto the stage in confusion. Also there are **Andre, Firmin, Raoul, Giry, Carlotta,** and **Meg**.

Pansy asked, "What is it? What has happened?" She sees Ron. "UBALDO!"

Blaise said horrified, "Oh, my God…my God…"

Neville shrieked, "We're ruined Andre- ruined!"

Luna said to Harry, "Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!"

Pansy rushed over to Ron's body. "Oh my darling, my darling…who has done this…?" Hysterically she turned and attacked Blaise. "YOU! Why did YOU let this happen?" She broke down as Ron's body was carried off on a stretcher.

Luna shouted to Harry over the commotion. "Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are."

Harry asked, "But can I trust you?"

Luna said back dragging him behind her, "You must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Harry dazed and confused asked, "But why…?"

Luna looked shocked. "WHY? The Punjab Lasso, monsieur. First Buquet, now Piangi.

Ginny came up to them holding her hand up. "Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you.

Luna screeched, "No, Meg! No, you stay here!" She turns to harry. "Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late…!"


	24. The Labyrinth Underground

The Labyrinth Underground

(Scene 8)

Meanwhile, down below, we see the **Phantom** and **Christine** in the boat, crossing the underground lake.

Draco sang furiously, "**_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_** He rounded on Hermione bitterly. "**_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_** He heard voices offstage of the pursuing mob.

The mob sang, "**_Track down this murderer! He must be found!"_**

Draco sang, moving the boat off again. "**_Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!_** Christine, Christine…Why, why..?"

**Raoul** and **Giry** appear above. They make their way down, meeting a pack of rats. **Giry** screams and lowers her guard. The rats and the **rat catcher** pass them. **Giry** raises her hand again.

Luna sang, "**_Your hand at the level of her eyes!"_**

Harry sang, "**_…at the level of your eyes…"_**

The mob sang offstage, "**_Your hands at the level of your eyes!"_**

Luna stopped and said, "He live across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go."

Harry turned to her and said, "Madame Giry, thank you."

**Giry** turns to go back up the slope. **Raoul** looks at the water. He removes his coat and plunges in. The **mob** appears at the top of the slope. They come down to the lake edge, their torches flickering.

The mob sang, "**_Track down this murderer- He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us- but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below…He's here: the Phantom of the Opera…"_**

They turn back up the slope. Perhaps there is another way in. The gate to lair descends, as the rest of the lair appears.


	25. Beyond the Lake

Beyond the Lake

(Scene 9)

The dummy of **Christine** sits crumpled on a large throne. The **Phantom** drags **Christine** roughly from the boat. She frees herself and backs away as he stares blackly out front. Braving her terror, she addresses him fiercely.

Hermione sang, "**_Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?"_** After a moment of silence, she sings again. "**_Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_**

Draco turned to her and sang coldly, "**_That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh…this face- the infection which poisons our love…"_** He took the bridal veil from the dummy, and moves slowly toward her. "**_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"_** He placed the veil on her head angrily. "**_Pity comes to late- turn around and face your fate: an eternity of THIS before your eyes!"_**

They are almost touching. She looks into his face calmly and coldly.

Hermione sang, "**_This haunted face holds no horror for me now…It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…"_**

The **Phantom** suddenly senses **Raoul's** presence. Behind the portcullis, **Raoul** climbs out of the water.

Draco spat, "**_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_** He turned to Harry. "**_Sir, this is an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true- you have truly made my night!"_**

Harry sang pleadingly, grasping the bars of the gate. "**_Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?"_**

Draco sang to Hermione dryly. "**_Your lover makes a passionate plea!"_**

Hermione pleaded, "**_Please, Raoul, it's useless…"_**

Harry pleaded, "**_I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion…"_**

Draco rounded on Harry furiously and snarled at him. "The world showed no compassion to me!"

Harry sang, "**_Christine…Christine…"_** He looked at Draco, "**_Let me see her…"_**

Draco smiled slyly. "**_Be my guest sir…"_** He gestured and the fence rose. Harry entered the lair. "**_Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours!"_** So saying, he took the Punjab Lasso and, before Harry had a chance to move, caught him by the neck. The end of the rope, which Draco had let go of, remained magically suspended in midair. In a taunting manner he sang, "**_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now- except perhaps Christine…"_** He turned to her and continued. "**_Start a new life with me- but his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice- This is the point of no return!"_**

Hermione sang to Draco, "**_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…!"_**

Harry sang despairingly, "**_Christine, forgive me, please forgive me…I did it all for you and all for nothing…"_**

(The following few things go on simultaneously.)

Hermione sang looking at Draco, but really to herself. "**_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend…One by one I've watched illusions shattered..."_**

Draco sang, "**_Past all hope of all cries for help: no point in fighting…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Either way you choose, he has to win…"_**

Draco sang, "**_For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"_**

Harry sang to Draco, "**_Why make her lie to you, to save me?"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Angel of Music…"_**

Draco sang, "**_Past the point of no return…"_**

Harry pleaded, "For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"

Hermione sang, "**_…why this torment?"_**

Draco sang, "**_…the final threshold…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Don't throw your life away for my sake…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_When will you see reason…?"_**

Draco sang, "**_His life is now the prize you must earn!"_**

Harry sang, "**_I fought so hard to free you…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_Angel o0f Music…"_**

Draco sang, "**_You've passed the point of no return…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_…you deceived me- I gave you my mind blindly…"_**

Draco hissed at Hermione, "You try my patience- make your choice!"

Hermione reflected for a moment, then with resolution moved slowly toward Draco. She sang quietly at first, then with growing emotion. "**_Pitiful creature of darkness…What kind of life have you known…? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone…"_** Now calmly facing him, she kissed him long and full on the lips.

The embrace lasts a long time. **Raoul** watches in horror and wonder. The **Phantom** takes a lighted candle and holds it above **Raouls's** head. A tense moment, but the suspended rope suddenly falls harmlessly- the **Phantom** has burned the thread by which the noose was held. Resigned, he addresses **Raoul**, as we hear the offstage voices of the approaching mob.

Some of the mob sang, "**_Track down this murderer- he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us- but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below…"_**

The rest of the mob sang, "**_Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free…"_**

Draco said, "Take her- forget me- forget all of this…Leave me alone- forget all you've seen…Go now- don't let them find you! Take the boat- leave me here- go now, don't wait…Just take her and go- before it's too late…Go…**_Go now- go now and leave me!"_**

**Raoul and Christine** move off toward the boat. The **Phantom** looks mockingly at his mask. The musical box starts up magically and he listens to it.

Draco sang crying, "**_Masquerade…Paper faces on parade…Masquerade…Hide your face so the world will never find you…"_**

**Christine** re-enters and walks slowly towards him. She takes the ring off her finger and places in the **Phantom's** hand. She closes his fingers over it with hers.

Draco sang as he placed his hand over Hermione's cold, trembling hand. "**_Christine, I love you…"_**

**Christine** hurries off toward the boat. The **Phantom** takes the ring and puts it on his finger. In the distance, we hear **Christine** singing to **Raoul**, as the boat pulls away in shadow.

Hermione sang, "**_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…"_**

Harry sang, "**_Share each day with me…"_**

Hermione sang, "**_…each night…"_**

Harry sang, "**_…each morning…"_**

Draco sang looking after Hermione, "**_You alone can make my sing take flight- it's over now, the music of the night…"_**

The **Phantom** walks slowly towards the throne. He takes a seat on it sitting on his cloak. The **mob**, including, **Meg**, appears above, climbing down the portcullis. As the **mob** enters the lair, the **Phantom** wraps his cloak around himself and disappears. **Meg** crosses to the throne and picks up his mask in her small hand.

FIN!


	26. After the Show

After the Show

The lights blacked out on the stage. The curtain closed. The audience clapped and cheered. The curtain reopened and cast members took their bows. First the chorus members, then it built up to the more important ones. Blaise and Neville came out cheerfully and both bowed as the crowed whooped and hollered. Luna followed them, followed by Ginny who curtsied gracefully.

Ron came out with Pansy hooked to him at the his elbow. He gave the stage to her as she curtsied deeply and majestically. He bowed deeply and turned ruby red as he heard his mom yell, "GOOD JOB, POOKIE! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" People laughed.

Harry came out, greeted with a thundering roar from all the Gryffindors, along with everyone else other than the Malfoys. Hermione followed suit, greeted with even more than Harry. A few whistles of adoration (based on beauty) sounded from the crowd. She curtsied profoundly, cleavage showing abundantly, earning her more whistles from the guys in the audience. Mr. Granger glared. Last, but certainly not least, Draco strode gracefully to center stage. A deafening roar erupted in the Great Hall as he bowed deeply.

The cast grabbed hands and took one final bow. The lights went out on them as the curtain closed. The Hall lights went on. The crowd murmured approval to Dumbledore for creating the class. Bill Weasley's daughter, Rena, walked up to Dumbledore and said, "Professor that was really really really really good. Someday I want to grow up, and be just like Hermione. She was really good, and is really pretty."

"Well, Rena," Dumbledore answered, "I'm sure Miss Granger would be delighted to hear that. As soon as she comes out here to greet her fans, I'll call her over here." The old man smiled over his glasses at the girl of only five.

"Okay!" Rena skipped off to her dad, who was open armed and scooped her into the air. She squealed with glee.

Backstage, Madame Kirkbell gathered the cast for a talk. Hermione sat in-between Draco and Harry, torn between who she should go with to the Sweetheart Dance held in three weeks. The cast chatted happily, but Hermione's face was blank and she was lost in thought. Her train of thought was broken, however, by graceful footsteps. Madame Kirkbell appeared, tears in her eyes. She sniffed, then spoke.

"That was the best performance I have ever seen out of a group of teenagers. I was so thrilled to see everything work just right. I would like to thank every single one of you for all of your hard work. All the sweat that dripped from your skin was worth every single milliliter. I would also like to congratulate our three main characters, Hermione, Draco, and Harry." She paused for a moment as the rest of the cast cheered for the three. When the chaos quieted, she started again. "I am also pleased to inform you all that the Ministry of Magic has begun plans to build a community theatre in Diagon Alley. The building will be up by the end of term and we shall begin our first play as soon as term is out. I'm not exactly sure what it will be yet, but I'm tossed between _Wicked_ and _Chicago_. I will et you know as soon as everything is final. I am just so very proud of you all. Thank you for making this a joy for me as well as making it easy. I will now leave you to go tend to your fans. Thanks again." She walked off and was embraced by a big strong man who lifted her off her feet.

Hermione stood and stretched, arching her back. "I'll see you guys in a minute. I have to get something from my dressing room." She left and walked down the hall to the room. She opened the door to find her room smothered in bouquets of beautiful flowers. She gasped, and turned around to see Draco. "Hi."

"Hey. Good show tonight. I was impressed. Very impressed." He rushed to her and kissed her hard on the lips. They were getting into it when they heard an icy cold voice behind them.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy drawled. The smell of heavy wine dripped from his breath. "What have I told you about kissing trash like her?"

"She's not trash, father. I love her and you can't stop me. I have had feelings for her as long as I can remember, but longed to strongly not to go against you. Now, I am seventeen, and deserve the right to make my own choices. It might be hard for you to accept it at first, but I suggest you learn to deal with it." Draco stared intensely at his father.

Lucius pushed past Draco, and staggered straight to Hermione. "My son, you shall learn not to go against me." His glare burned hotter as he got closer to Hermione. He slapped her as hard as he could, and she went sailing to the floor, hitting her head on the way down. She blinked and put her hand to her forehead. At a stinging sensation, she pulled her hand away to reveal crimson blood on her fingers.

Draco lunged at his father and pulled him back out of the narrow hallway where they were standing. "You, get out of my sight right now. I never want to see you again. You are bane of my existence. I _hate_ you. Now, get out."

As Lucius staggered away, Draco went to Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she breathed through clenched teeth. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked concerned. At a slight nod, he lifted her hand away from her forehead and saw the gash. It was not terribly big, but was deep. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," he said glumly.

"No," she answered. "Get your wand and say the incantation Medico. It is powerful enough that it will not leave a scar. Now, go."

Draco sighed and got up. He went to his dressing room and got his wand from the dressing table. A moment later he returned, and knelt beside Hermione. He placed the tip of his wand and said, "Medico." Within an instant, the cut began to shrink until nothing was left.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Harry. "Hermione, people are becoming impatient and wish to see you. Your dad is growing cranky since its past his bedtime."

"I'm coming, Harry," Hermione laughed. "Excuse me, Draco." She got and walked out with Harry. On their way to the audience, Harry blurted out, "Hermione, do you love Draco?"

"Quite frankly, I don't know. That charge we felt when I kissed you earlier meant we are destined to be together. The only problem is, is that I feel it with Draco too." She paused, and her eyes went wide. "Come to think of it, I didn't feel it last time. Oh, God." She stopped walking.

"Hermione, please," Harry begged. "You have got to come out and see the audience. They have been asking about you for ages now. Look, I know you're in a hard place, but please just get through tonight, and we can worry about these things tomorrow."

"Ok," Hermione replied voice shaking. She regained control of herself as she saw the bright light of the Great hall coming into view. She took a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's go."

She and Harry walked out into the Hall and were instantly mobbed by people. Several bouquets of flowers were thrust into Hermione's arms. If you had counted the number of times Hermione had to say "Thank you" it could have stretched a mile at least. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came up to her and Mrs. Weasley hugged so tight she couldn't breathe. "Mrs. Weasley- can't- breathe!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and let go. Mr. Weasley hugged her also.

Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur came up. They both hugged her. Rena pushed her way through her parents. "Ooh! You were so good, Miss Hermione! Someday I want to grow up and be just like you!" The little girl smiled a huge smile as Hermione picked her up.

"How many times have I told you to call me Hermione, Rena? I don't like the Miss in front of it. It makes me sound too old for my liking. Did you enjoy the show?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "It was so good! I only hope one day I can be as good as you!"

"Why thank you, Rena. That's awfully sweet of you. Now, you'd better be getting into bed. Come to think of it, I better get to bed. It has been a long week and I am really tired." She put Rena down and looked out at everyone around her. "Thank you so very much for coming. I can't explain to you the joy I have felt tonight finding my dressing room overflowing with flowers. And all of these will make my Head Girl room smell absolutely amazing. Thanks again, and good night." With she turned around went backstage to her dressing room to change. She opened the door and slowly sank into the chair at her dressing table. She slowly pulled the dress down over her body, shivering at the rush of cold air. She took off the contraption they call a strapless bra and put on one of those spaghetti strap tops with the bra built in on. She took off her hose and pulled on a pair of baggy sweats. She took a washcloth off the rack and washed her makeup off. Her hair, which was pinned half up half down, was slowly falling as she pulled the pins out. She stood and snapped her fingers. All of the flowers disappeared, and were now placed in her Head Girl room. She grabbed her costumes, put on some slippers and went out of the room only to bump into Draco. "Oops. Sorry, I can't see you over the mound of costumes. Stupid petticoats."

Draco laughed. "That's alright. Here. Let me take some." He lightened the load enough so she could see. "There. Let's get these to the costume room. Then, I'll walk you upstairs."

"Thanks, Draco. I needed to talk to you anyway."

"About what?"

"Uh…we need to talk in private." They reached the room and hung the costumes up.

They began their walk to Hermione's quarters. Once there, she invited him in. Flowers littered every available ounce of table space.

"Okay. Look, I noticed that when we kissed tonight I did not feel the charge. What happened?"

"I gave it to Harry."

"How? Why? When?" Hermione's questions came out in a hurry.

"To answer how, I did it by watching you kiss. I read up on it, by the way, and it said that I could give it to anyone I want by watching them kiss the person I was destined to. To answer why, I did it because I care about you and about your safety. My family is dangerous to you, and I wanted you to be safe. Tonight can testify to the fact that my parents dislike our working together. I want you to be out of harm's way. I think you know when it happened."

"But, Draco…"

"I know. Shh. Look, I'm leaving at the end of the term for America. I have a job waiting for me there."

"Is it acting or something? On Broadway?"

"No. It is nothing like it. I can't give details, but its dangerous. I don't know when or if I will return. You will never be far from my heart."

"And you will not be far from mine." Hermione's eyes glistened with tears.

"I love you, Hermione. Goodnight." Draco pulled Hermione up off the couch into a crushing embrace. She hugged him back. He pulled back, and started heading for the door.

"I love you too, Draco. Goodnight."

Draco went to the door, opened it, went out, and shut it behind him. Hermione climbed the spiral staircase to her room and tucked herself into bed. '_How could he leave? What is going to do in America?'_ she thought. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. _'THE WAR! He's going to track down Voldemort! OH GOD!'_ her mind shrieked. She had to stay with Harry. She had to be with him. Deep in her heart she loved Harry more anyway. Slowly, she calmed down and sleep overpowered her body.


	27. End of Term

This is, by the way, going to be kinda short. It is just here to wrap it all up and lead into the sequel _For Good_. I have decided that the next play will be _WICKED_. For anyone who doesn't know it, it is the story of the Wicked Witch of the West. It should be very fun, and I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please keep on reading as I go through more and more shows. Enjoy!

Polaris25

End of Term

The rest of the year went flying by. Classes had come to a close and exams were taking place. For all the seventh years, graduation exams plagued everyone's mind. Hermione, of course, was already prepared. Harry, too, had gotten his act together now that he and Hermione were going out. He and Hermione had several study sessions and Harry was sure he would pass with flying colors.

It was the morning of the exams for the seventh years. It also happened to be the last day of term. The thought of a big feast that evening kept the students going even thought everything was so tedious. Ron was wired on coffee and studying like a crazed maniac.

"I told you not to wait till the last minute, Ron," Harry and Hermione scolded simultaneously.

Ron looked up. "That was just creepy. You two have been going out since the Sweetheart Dance and are thinking alike. Hermione, what have you done to Harry!" He was panicking.

A voice sounded throughout the school and said, "All seventh years report to the Great Hall now. It is time to take your graduation exams. Good luck."

The seventh years made their way to the Great Hall and took a seat at the desk with their name on it. The exams were passed out, and the directions were given.

Two hours later, everyone was finished. The exams were graded and grades were posted in class ranking. Students crowded around it. Hermione was first, of course, followed by Harry. Draco was third. Ron passed, but by the skin of his teeth. Lucky man.

The banquet that evening was spectacular. Students stuffed the faces, and could barely move when Madame Kirkbell got up to speak.

"I am pleased to inform you that the Pyramid Community Theatre is finished being built and our first play there will be _WICKED_. Please audition. Auditions will take place in two weeks so prepare something from the show. Thank you." She sat down.

The next came early for Hermione, as she wanted to see Draco off. Harry did not mind as he and Draco had become somewhat friends over the course of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Hermione got up and dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a T-shirt. She didn't bother to brush her hair and just pulled back into a ponytail/bun thing on the back of her head. She Apperatted to Hogsmeade station and saw Draco in a chair. She walked up to him.

"Glad to see you made it here, Hermione," he said looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Glad I got here too. Now, be safe you here me? Get your ass back here in one piece if at all possible."

"I'll try 'Mione."

The conductor called out, "All aboard to Charles Airport! All aboard!"

"I have to go. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Draco."

They hugged and Draco kissed her forehead. He winked at her and got on the train.

She watched him until he was out of sight.

THE END!

Up next is _For Good_.


End file.
